Hanya Seseorang yang Numpang Lewat
by schwarzhaarige
Summary: MassUniverse!/Ia memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa, yaitu melakukan perjalanan dari satu dunia ke dunia yang lain. Dengan kemampuannya itu, ia telah menjelajahi berbagai macam dunia yang berbeda satu-persatu tanpa melibatkan dirinya terlalu banyak di setiap dunia yang ia kunjungi. Seolah ia mengakui, bahwa ia adalah orang yang tidak perlu dianggap penting keberadaannya./MindtoRnR?
1. Arc SNK (1)

**_Original Story by Alter Youko_**

**_Disclaimer : Not own anything._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Wall_ Maria, distrik Shiganshina. Tahun 845.

Distrik Shiganshina, adalah sebuah kota yang terletak di tepi selatan dari dinding Maria. Distrik ini merupakan tempat kelahiran dari Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman, dan Armin Arlert.

Distrik yang merupakan tempat yang dijaga oleh dinding Maria setinggi 50 meter itu, telah melindungi penduduknya dari Titan selama 100 tahun.

Namun setelah Colosal Titan menghancurkan dinding Maria, distrik Shiganshina diinvasi oleh Titan dan menjadi porak-poranda. Warganya berlarian untuk menyelamatkan diri karena Titan mulai memangsa dan melahap manusia yang berada di sana.

Warga Shiganshina yang masih selamat berlari menyelamatkan diri ke gerbang bagian dalam dengan dibantu oleh prajurit Garrison. Mereka menggunakan kapal untuk pergi ke tempat yang aman.

Namun hanya ada dua kapal di wilayah tersebut yang tidak mungkin dinaiki oleh semua orang. Ketika kapal tersebut sudah memenuhi kapasitas, kapal segera berangkat dan mengabaikan masyarakat yang ada di sana, membuat mereka menjadi panik.

Eren Yeager, yang saat itu masih berumur 10 tahun, berdiri di pinggiran geladak kapal sembari memegangi pagar pembatas. Ia memandangi tajam puluhan Titan yang tertangkap indera penglihatannya.

Mata Eren tampak menegang kuat, pupil matanya yang berwarna hijau menciut tajam. Air mata mengalir tak berhenti dari kedua ujung bola matanya. Gigi-giginya bergemeletuk keras.

"**_ORE GA... OMAERA WO KOROSE!_**"

Teriakan Eren begitu tajam, dan gelap. Semua kata yang dikelurkannya diisi penuh dengan dendam-dendam dan kehancuran hatinya.

"_Kanarazu!_" geram Eren selanjutnya. Ia mencekram pagar pembatas kayu itu dengan sekuat-kuatnya yang ia bisa.

**.**

Sedangkan di sisi lain, di atas dinding Shiganshina, berdiri seorang pria jangkung bersurai pirang pucat. Ia mengenakan kaos putih dilapisi blazer hitam yang membaluti tubuhnya, kemudian celana hitam panjang dilengkapi dengan sepatu pantofel berwarna senada sebagai bawahannya. Di bawah dadanya ada kamera TLR berwarna hitam yang menggantung dari lehernya.

Orang itu adalah Naruto. Ia berdiri santai dengan kedua tangan yang tersimpan di dalam masing-masing saku celananya. Hanya diam tak beranjak sedari tadi, sejak Colosal Titan yang tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung membolongi dinding Maria.

Bola mata _blue-shappire_-nya memandang penuh minat dengan apa yang terjadi di bawahnya, lebih tepatnya di dalam distrik Shiganshina. Titan-titan yang saat ini semakin banyak, memangsa penduduk yang masih tersisa di distrik Shiganshina itu. Kemudian wajahnya menampilkan senyum ceria.

"_Yah,.. kono sekai wa yabai desu ne._"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, ia mengambil kamera TLR yang menggantung di bawah dadanya itu dengan kedua tangannya yang tersimpan di saku celananya.

Naruto membuka penutup _viewfinder_ di bagian atas kameranya itu, kemudian dari jendela bidik itu ia mencari _angle_ yang bagus dengan memokuskan mata kirinya.

Karena didukung jaraknya yang jauh, Naruto menangkap secara luas pemandangan tragedi di distrik Shiganshina melalui _viewfinder_ kameranya. Setelah memastikan _angle_ yang pas, ia memotret kameranya untuk mengambil gambar tragedi pembantaian manusia itu.

Sehabis mengambil gambar, tiba-tiba pendengarannya menangkap derap langkah yang cepat lagi kuat. Berasal dari arah yang jauh darinya di bawah sana.

Naruto mengalihkan direksinya ke arah suara derap langkah itu, dan mendapati sesosok Titan yang sangat berbeda dengan mayoritas Titan yang ada di situ maupun Titan Colosal tadi.

Titan itu berlari kencang menuju ke arah gerbang pembatas antara distrik Shiganshina dan bagian dalam dinding Maria. Saat jarak Titan itu dengan gerbang yang baru saja menutup sempurna mulai menipis, laju larinya bertambah cepat.

Titan itu kemudian menyerongkan tubuhnya ke arah kiri, setelah itu menabrak keras sehingga menghancur gerbang pembatas itu dengan bahu kanannya yang dilapisi seperti kepingan baja berwarna emas.

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan wajah yang tampak tertarik dengan kejadian yang ia saksikan barusan.

"_Sugee._" Ujar Naruto kagum.

Kedua mata Naruto memandang takjub gerbang yang telah jebol itu. Iapun juga melihat bahwa beberapa Titan mulai berjalan ke arah gerbang yang sudah jebol itu.

Ketika menyaksikan itu, Naruto menyeringai tipis. Ia berbalik ke arah kiri, kemudian menggerakkan kedua kakinya untuk melangkah.

"_S__ugiwa dou daro kana?_"

Di depan Naruto tiba-tiba muncul barier tipis yang tampak abstrak berwarna abu-abu terang bercampur abu-abu gelap. Iapun tetap meneruskan langkahnya, membawa dirinya tenggelam ke dalam barier itu.

* * *

_Wall_ Rose, distrik Trost. Tahun 850.

Dinding Rose adalah dinding kedua, setelah dinding Maria. Jarak dari dinding Rose ke dinding Maria sekitar 100 km. Dinding yang memiliki ketinggian yang sama dengan dinding Maria itu memiliki 4 distrik, sama halnya dengan dinding Maria.

Distrik yang ada di dinding Rose itu adalah Utopia, Karanese, Trost, dan Klorva. Dan Trost adalah distrik yang berada di tepi selatan dinding Rose.

Setelah penyerangan serta pembantaian yang terjadi di dinding Maria 5 tahun lalu, banyak perubahan yang terjadi di sana. Dan yang menjadi pusat perhatian adalah, Eren beserta Mikasa dan Armin yang bergabung ke dalam kemiliteran.

Eren adalah yang paling bertekad keras ingin bergabung dengan kemiliteran karena didorong ambisinya yang masih terus-terusan tersimpan.

Kemudian Mikasa bergabung dengan kemiliteran dikarenakan Eren, ia tidak akan membiarkan Eren bergabung dengan pekerjaan yang sangat berbahaya itu tanpa dirinya.

Sedangkan Armin, ia hanya mengikuti kedua sahabatnya itu. Karena setelah kejadian 5 tahun lalu, tidak ada lagi yang tersisa dari orang di sekitarnya selain mereka.

Mereka; Eren, Mikasa dan Armin, pun bersama-sama bergabung ke dalam kemiliteran setelah melalui pengkaderan dan menjadi kadet-kadet dari 104th Trainees Squad.

104th Trainees Squad setelah lulus dari akademi, langsung diberikan tugas pertama oleh Keith Shadis, insinyur mereka ketika di akademi militer. Tugasnya itu adalah menjadi relawan dinding Rose yang dibagi ke setiap masing-masing distrik.

Dan di sinilah Eren, sedang berdiri di atas dinding Rose. Ia ditugaskan di distrik Trost bersama beberapa rekan angkatannya dari 104th Trainees Squad.

Eren berdiri mengarah ke dalam distrik Trost. Kedua bola mata hijaunya memandang keadaan di sana, dengan senyum puas yang terpatri di wajahnya.

'Akhirnya waktu ini telah tiba. Saatnya umat manusia untuk melawan balik kepada para Titan.'

Eren yang masih tersenyum, dan suasana yang masih tenang-tenang dengan angin sepoi yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi, kemudian tiba-tiba ia terkejut dan melebarkan matanya.

Petir besar berwarna oren kemerahan tiba-tiba menyambar di belakang Eren, yang diikuti dengan kemunculan Titan Kolosal.

Eren dengan sigap membalikkan tubuhnya, dan sontak matanya tambah terbelalak. Di sana, tepat di depan matanya ia mendapati wajah besar Titan Kolosal.

Titan Kolosal berada tepat di hadapan Eren, kedua tangannya mencengkram sisi permukaan dinding. Titan itu menarik kaki kanan raksasanya ke belakang, kemudian dengan kuat ditendangkan ke dinding Rose. Dinding itupun jebol terkena tendangan kuat dari Titan itu.

Tubuh Eren limbung ketika terkena getaran kuat dari efek tendangan Titan Kolosal yang menjebol dinding di distrik Trost. Iapun mencoba mengembalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya dengan menguatkan kedua otot kakinya.

Eren setelah berhasil mengembalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya, kemudian memandang tajam ke arah Titan Kolosal yang masih berada di hadapannya.

"Akhirnya kau mucul, aku sudah menunggu, SEJAK LIMA TAHUN LAMANYA!"

Eren mengambil kedua gagang kosong yang tersampir di kedua sisi pinggangnya dengan kedua tangan, kemudian langsung menyatui kedua gagang itu dengan bilah-bilah pisau baja yang panjang yang tersimpan di kedua paha atasnya.

Eren mencondongkan perut bawahnya ke arah pundak besar Titan Kolosal, dan ia langsung memencet kedua tombol yang ada di gagang pisau dengan jari telunjuknya. Setelah itu, 2 kabel baja mencuat dari tong kecil di kedua sisi pinggangnya, kemudian kabel baja itu menjerat ke pundak Titan Kolosal.

Silinder gas yang di belakang pinggang meniupkan gas yang terkompresi ke kipas-kipas di alat 3D Manuver Gear-nya, membuat kipas-kipas itu berputar kencang.

Setelah kipas-kipas itu berputar, Eren menggunakan 3D Manuver Gear membawa tubuhnya melesat cepat ke arah Titan Kolosal.

Titan Kolosal melihat Eren yang melesat ke arah kail yang menancap di bahu kirinya, mengarahkan tangan kanan besarnya kepada Eren.

Eren yang menyadari itu, melepas salah satu kabel bajanya, kemudian menembakkannya lagi ke puncak kepala Titan itu. Iapun melesat ke puncak kepala Titan Kolosal setelah melepas kabel bajanya yang satu lagi.

Setelah Titan Kolosal menggunakan tangan kanannya menyerang Eren, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menyapu _cannon-cannon bazooka_ yang ada di hadapannya.

Eren yang melihat Titan itu menyapu bersih _cannon-cannon_ melebarkan matanya, ia menggertakkan giginya.

'Titan ini! Bagaimana dia bisa mengerti?!'

Iapun kemudian menggeram, dan menggunakan 3D Manuver Gear-nya lagi untuk bergelayut ke sisi kiri Titan itu. Ketika Eren berpapasan tepat di depan wajah Titan Kolosal, waktu seakan melambat.

Mata Eren dan Titan Kolosal saling memandang. Eren menggertakkan giginya, kemudian waktu kembali normal.

Eren setelah berada di sisi kiri Titan Kolosal, ia melesat lagi ke arah belakang Titan itu, tepatnya ke tengkuk Titan Kolosal.

"MATILAHHH!"

Eren melesat cepat dengan kedua bilah pisau bajanya yang bersiap menebas tengkuk Titan Kolosal. Namun, sebelum bilah pisaunya menebas tengkuk makhluk itu, tiba-tiba tubuhnya mengeluarkan hawa panas disertai hembusan yang sangat kuat.

Eren menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah, karena tidak tahan dengan hawa panas dari Titan Kolosal, ia melepaskan kabel bajanya yang menancap di tengkuk Titan itu, setelah itu ia terhempas.

Ketika menyadari dirinya terhempas, Eren dengan cepat membawa tubuhnya bergelayut ke sisi tembok.

Titan Kolosal sehabis mengeluarkan hawa panas, tubuhnya tertutupi asap abu-abu gelap yang membumbung seukuran tubuhnya.

Eren untuk sementara diam melihat itu, sesaat setelah angin menyapu asap-asap itu mata terbelalak.

'Titan itu, di mana dia?!'

"Eren! Apa kau mengalahkannya?!"

Eren mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara yang memanggilnya, dan mendapati salah satu rekan satu angkatannya di sana. Iapun kemudian menggeram.

"Tidak, dia menghilang sebelum aku menyerangnya. Ini sama seperti 5 tahun lalu."

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan rekannya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah. Kedua matanya kembali terbelalak melihat puluhan Titan sudah berada di depan dinding yang jebol, dan satu-persatu Titan-titan di sana berjalan masuk ke dalam dinding.

Eren mengeraskan rahangnya, serta mengeratkan genggamannya di gagang pisaunya.

'_Kuso ga._'

* * *

Mikasa terduduk kaku di atas permukaan lantai beton, matanya memandang kosong ke arah Titan setinggi 15 meter yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Pikirannya kosong sehingga mereaksikan kekosongan itu kepada ekspresi wajahnya. Dan tiba-tiba, sosok Eren muncul dalam khayalannya.

'_Mikasa._'

Sosok Eren memanggilnya dari dalam bayang-bayangnya, membuatnya seketika menumpahkan segala bentuk kehancuran yang ada di hatinya melalui air matanya yang mengalir deras dari kedua ujung matanya.

Tubuh Mikasa masih terduduk kaku, bahkan ketika dirinya terkena gempa kecil karena langkah Titan yang ada di depannya semakin mendekat kepadanya.

'Eren, tidak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup. Aku akan segera menyusulmu.'

Setelah batinnya mengatakan itu, Mikasa menutup matanya pasrah. Wajahnya mencoba merautkan ketenangan namun gagal, air matanya yang mengalir tak berhenti membuat jiwanya takut.

"Belum saatnya kau menyerah, _Ojousan_."

Mikasa tersentak ketika mendengar seseorang seperti berbicara kepadanya. Matanya kembali terbuka, dan mendapati seorang pria misterius bersurai pirang berdiri membelakanginya.

Naruto berdiri santai di depan Mikasa sambil melihat Titan di depannya itu dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Kalian akan tetap hidup, dan kemudian pergi sangat jauh ke luar dinding sana."

Titan di depan mereka sudah sangat dekat, dan Titan itu merentangkan tangan kanan besarnya ke arah Naruto, ingin mencengkram orang itu.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya merentangkan tangan kanannya dengan santai ke arah Titan di sana.

Titan yang tangannya hampir mengenggam Naruto itu, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terdiam kaku.

Naruto menyeringai melihat Titan itu diam tak bergerak. Ia kemudian menjatuhkan tangan kanannya ke bawah, diikuti dengan Titan itu yang serentak terhempas menghantam lantai beton.

Terjadi gempa kecil-kecilan ketika tubuh Titan itu menghantam lantai, disertai angin yang berhembus keras, membuat Mikasa menunduk dan menekuk tangan kanannya di depan kepalanya untuk menahan angin yang berhembus ke arahnya.

Titan di hadapan mereka mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya, namun gagal karena tubuhnya seperti ditimpa gravitasi yang berlipat-lipat.

Naruto dan Mikasa merasakan tubuh mereka berdua terguncang karena gempa kecil yang terjadi lagi. Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang, dan Mikasa ikut menoleh ke belakang dikarenakan Naruto.

Mikasa membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Matanya melihat Titan lagi dengan tinggi yang sama namun dengan tubuh yang kekar berdiri cukup dekat dengannya.

"Ouh, sudah sampai ke sini rupanya."

Ketika mendengar Naruto yang berbicara, Mikasa segara kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang itu. Pandangannya berubah bertanya-tanya kepada Naruto.

Titan yang berdiri di dekat mereka itu kemudian berteriak keras, sehingga menggetarkan bumi di sekitar mereka. Titan itupun kemudian berlari ke arah mereka sembari tetap berteriak.

Naruto yang awal tersenyum seketika mengejutkan sedikit wajahnya, ia bergerak mendekap Mikasa yang masih terduduk lemas di lantai beton, kemudian melompat sedikit jauh membawa tubuh mereka.

Titan itu berlari bersimpangan dengan Naruto dan Mikasa yang melayang di bawah lututnya. Titan itu berhenti di sisi Titan yang masih telungkup dengan kedua tangannya yang mendorong permukaan lantai mencoba berdiri.

Titan yang berdiri di sisi Titan yang telungkup itu, mengangkat kaki kanannya kemudian menjatuhkan kakinya itu menginjak-injaki dengan kuat Titan yang di bawahnya dengan berteriak-teriak marah.

Naruto dan Mikasa mendarat di tempat yang cukup jauh dari Titan-titan itu, dengan Naruto yang bersimpuh dan masih mendekap Mikasa yang wajahnya mengekspresikan keterkejutan.

Naruto melepas dekapannya pada Mikasa, kemudian berbalik ke arah Titan-titan itu dengan masih bersimpuh. Kedua matanya memandang dengan penuh ketertarikan aksi kekerasan yang dilakukan Titan itu kepada Titan yang satunya.

"_Woah, hajimatta ka._"

Naruto memegang kamera yang menggantung di lehernya itu untuk mengambil gambar adegan pembantaian di depannya itu.

"_Ojousan_, dengan bantuan Titan itu, kalian akan mengetahui rahasia yang selama ini disembunyikan." Ujar Naruto sembari masih asik membidik kameranya.

Mikasa tersentak mendengar ucapan Naruto, ia menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Eh?" Mikasa hanya menggumamkan kata yang tidak jelas menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

Naruto setelah memotret menggunakan kameranya, melihat gambar hasil tangkapannya di LCD sisi belakang kameranya. Ia kemudian tersenyum puas.

"Mah, tunggu saja dan teruslah bertahan hidup hingga saat itu." Ujar Naruto seraya menegakkan kedua kakinya.

Sedangkan Mikasa masih terduduk dan semakin kebingungan dengan perkataan-perkataan Naruto yang sedari tadi ia dengarkan.

Mereka kemudian mendengar teriakan yang lebih keras dari yang tadi, sehingga membuat Mikasa menutup kedua telinganya.

Ketika teriakan itu berhenti sesaat, Mikasa menoleh ke depan melihat Titan-titan di sana. Matanya pun kembali terbelalak ketika melihat Titan yang tadi dihajar Titan yang sedang berteriak itu, punggung hingga kepalanya hancur menjadi simbahan darah yang berlumuran di permukaan lantai.

Mikasa setelah melihat itu kemudian merasakan sesuatu mengaduk-aduk isi perutnya, dan membuatnya mual. Iapun membekap mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya ketika merasa ingin muntah.

"_Ojousan_, sebaiknya kau mengikuti dan awasi Titan itu. Dan kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang istimewa nantinya."

Mikasa dengan masih membekap mulutnya memandang ke arah Naruto, ia melihat orang itu memandang ke depan seakan menyuruhnya untuk memandang ke sana. Mikasa pun mengikuti arah pandang Naruto, kemudian ia mendapati Titan yang tadi berteriak berlari menjauhi mereka.

Mikasa kembali menoleh ke arah Naruto, dan ia mendapati Naruto mulai berjalan ke hadapannya, membuat pandangannya mengikuti pergerakan Naruto.

"_Yah, antara no sekai wa hontou ni yabaidesu ne._"

Naruto berdiri membelakangi Mikasa sembari menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dengan tangan kanan.

Mikasa menatap punggung Naruto dengan bias-bias kebingungan di matanya.

"_Anata wa, dare?_" Mikasa akhirnya bertanya kepada Naruto mengenai dirinya.

"_Ore?_" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat Mikasa. Ia tersenyum riang sampai membuka mulutnya. "_Toorisugari no gaijin da._"

Mikasa masih memandang bingung kepada Naruto, yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak memberikan jawaban. Kemudian ia melihat Naruto mulai berjalan meninggalkannya, iapun terkesiap karenanya.

"_Matte!_" ujar Mikasa buru-buru sembari menegakkan tubuhnya.

Namun yang ia lihat, Naruto yang tetap berjalan dan hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan jari kelingking dan jari manis yang dilipat, kemudian Naruto melambai-lambaikan sesaat tangannya itu sebelum ia turunkan dan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

Tiba-tiba di depan Naruto muncul barier abstrak tipis, membuat Mikasa membelalak terkejut melihatnya. Dan ketika Naruto yang tetap berjalan dan tenggelam dalam barier itu, membuatnya semakin terkejut dan tak mengerti dengan yang terjadi.

Sampai setelah barier yang menelan Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya orang itu yang menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri ke sana, menghilang, Mikasa masih tak bergeming dengan tatapan tak percaya melihat semua yang terjadi barusan.


	2. Arc SNK (2)

**_._**

**_._**

Dinding memberikan perdamaian dan keamanan selama satu abad. Teror yang menghantui mereka, dan rasa dipermalukan karena terjebak di dalam dinding, sampai... pertarungan demi keselamatan umat manusia, dimulai saat Titan pertama kali menembus dinding.

Setelah berjatuhan korban tak terhitung dari prajurit dan warga, kini diketahui jika beberapa Titan ada yang bersembunyi di antara manusia.

Akhirnya, 5 tahun setelah dinding pertama jatuh, manusia berhasil menangkap salah satu dari Titan yang bisa menyamar; Annie Leonhart.

Meski begitu ...

... ancaman umat manusia berikutnya sudah semakin dekat.

"HEI!"

Seru salah seorang dengan kuat yang menarik perhatian semua orang yang mendengarnya, semua yang ada di dalam salah satu bagian di dalam dinding Sina. Bekas tempat pertarungan antara Titan Eren melawan Titan Annie.

Di antara sekumpulan prajurit yang ada di sana, terlihat salah seorang yang tadi berseru keras, tangan kanannya menunjuk ke arah dinding.

Dinding Sina yang memiliki tinggi sama dengan dinding lainnya, sekarang di salah satu sisinya tampak pecah sedikit. Dari pecahan dinding itu, menunjukkan setengah dari sebuah wajah Titan. Sebelah mata besar Titan itu tampak terbuka sayu.

Meski semua jasadnya yang tersisa benar-benar terkubur di dalam dinding, Titan itu sebenarnya hidup. Satu bola matanya yang terbuka itu, tiba-tiba bergerak kaku memandang ke bawah. Memandang ke arah kerumunan orang yang menyaksikan setengah wajahnya.

"Titan?!"

"Di dalam dinding?!"

"Tidak mungkin!"

Beberapa di antara kerumunan orang di sana terdengar saling saut menyauti ketidakpercayaannya, mengenai bagaimana hal yang tidak mereka sangka-sangka tersaksikan oleh mata mereka.

Hanji Zoe bersama salah satu bawahannya berlari mendekati kerumanan orang, setelah sampai mereka berdua mendongak tak percaya.

"Perintahmu, _buntaicho_?"

Seru panik bawahan Hanji kepadanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hanji di sebelahnya yang masih mendongak dengan ekspresi gelisah.

"Hah! Apa? Tunggu!"

Hanji yang masih dibaluti keterkejutan yang tak tertahan, merespon bawahannya itu dengan perkataan yang tidak jelas. Apa yang ia saksikan, membuat otaknya benar-benar konslet tak tahu harus bagaimana. Sampai membuatnya tak mengerti apa tadi yang dikatakan oleh bawahannya.

'_Apa ini hanya kebetulan?_'

Hanji berbicara dalam batinnya sendiri. Kedua matanya bergetar-getar gelisah, yang masih memandangi setengah wajah Titan yang terpampang di sisi dinding.

'_Atau ada maksud tertentu ...?_'

Mata Hanji masih terus bergetar tanpa berkedip. Kemudian, tepukan kuat di pundak kirinya membuat ia tersadar. Ia sontak menoleh ke belakang dengan terkejut, dan mendapati seseorang berbaju gamis hitam yang mencekal pundaknya.

Orang yang mencekal pundak Hanji itu, wajahnya pucat dan tertunduk, napasnya terengah-engah tak berhenti.

"Pastor Nick?"

Orang yang diserukan oleh Hanji, masih belum selesai untuk menyesuaikan napasnya. Sesaat kemudian ia memandang cemas ke arah Hanji, seraya menguatkan cengkramannya pada pundak Hanji.

"Apapun yang kalian lakukan, ... kalian harus menjauhkan Titan itu dari sinar matahari!"

Apa yang dikatakan oleh orang itu, yaitu pastor Nick, semakin membuat Hanji atau orang lain yang mendengarnya kebingungan, serta ditambahi keterkejutan di raut wajah-wajah mereka.

"Heh?"

Karena semakin tidak mengerti, Hanji tidak mampu meresponkan apapun mengenai apa yang dikatakan oleh Nick.

* * *

_Wall_ Sina, distrik Mitras. Beberapa saat setelah insiden.

"Untuk sementara, kita sudah menutupi Titan dengan kain."

Erwin Smith saat ini sedang berjalan di lorong bangunan diikuti dua orang bawahan di belakangnya.

"Kita menutupinya lebih baik setelah matahari terbenam."

Salah satu bawahan Erwin tadi melanjutkan laporannya tadi kepada pemimpin Chosa Heidan (Survey Corps) yang berjalan di depannya.

"Begitu ya." Jawab Erwin.

"Apa langkah kita selanjutnya?"

Prajurit tadi kemudian bertanya kepada Erwin sembari mereka meneruskan langkahnya.

"Tak pernah kubayangkan ada Titan di dalam dinding ..."

"Mana mungkin kalian membayangkannya." Ujar Erwin.

"Ada yang tahu soal itu, dan ada yang tidak tahu."

Ekspresi Erwin terlihat sangat serius ketika mengatakan itu. Kedua mata birunya memancarkan ambisi ingin tahu yang begitu besar.

.

Di tempat lain, yang sebelumnya menjadi tempat pertarungan Eren dan Annie. Tempat itu jelas terlihat porak-poranda, pecahan-pecahan bangunan tampak berserakan di jalan, beserta mayat-mayat manusia yang menjadi korban pertarungan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Seru salah seorang pria dari anggota polisi militer. Wajahnya menampilkan pelu keringat yang menggantung di pelipis kirinya.

"Kita baru saja melawan Titan di sini, lalu kenapa kita masih belum diberitahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" lanjut pria itu.

"Urusan bisnis seperti biasa."

Pria itu menerima jawaban dari rekannya di polisi militer yang seorang wanita. Setelah berdiri di sebelah si pria, wanita itu menurunkan kain putih yang menutupi wajah bagian bawah matanya.

"Tapi yang lebih lucu dari itu semua ..."

Wanita itu sesaat menjeda perkataannya, kemudian memandang sayu ke depan. Pria yang di sebelahnya memandang ke arah rekannya itu.

"... tidak ada alasan yang bisa diterima mengapa semua orang ini mati."

Setelah ia melihat rekannya itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, si pria pun ikut mengalihkan pandangnya ke depan.

Di depan mereka, memampangkan kepada mereka tragedi yang begitu mengerikan. Mayat-mayat yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas jalan, dengan tubuh yang bersimbah darah ataupun yang sudah berantakan, atau juga yang jasadnya yang tertimpa pecahan besar dinding bangunan.

* * *

Di permukaan atas bagian dinding Sina yang pecah, yang pecahan itu terlihat ditutupi oleh kain lebar, ada beberapa orang dari Survey Corps serta pastor Nick.

"Sekarang, sudah saatnya kau katakan. Titan apa ini?"

Hanji bertanya kepada Nick di sebelahnya yang berada dalam posisi duduk membungkuk, tampak memperhatikan kain yang menutupi sisi dinding yang pecah.

"Apa yang dilakukannya di dalam dinding? Dan, kenapa kalian menyembunyikannya selama ini?"

Hanji melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Sedangkan Nick yang ditanya, hanya diam sambil terus melihat kain penutup yang sejak tadi ia perhatikan.

Kemudian Nick menegakkan tubuhnya seraya menyapu-nyapu bagian bawah gamisnya. Ia berbalik memandang kepada Hanji.

"Aku masih ada pekerjaan lain! Gereja dan pengikutku sudah hancur! Ini salah kalian! Aku akan menuntut kalian! Sekarang turunkan aku!"

Hanji beserta anggota Survey Corps yang lain memandang datar kepada Nick.

"Baiklah ..."

Hanji kemudian dengan cepat mencengkram gamis bagian leher Nick menggunakan tangan kanannya, setelah itu ia bawa tubuh Nick ke ujung dinding dan menggantung setengah tubuhnya di permukaan udara.

"... mau langsung kuturunkan dari sini?!"

Sontak melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Hanji, anggota Survey Corps terkejut.

"_buntaicho_!"

"Mundur."

Hanji memperingati salah satu anggota Survey Corps yang ingin mendekat ke arahnya. Setelah itu, ia kembali memandang ke arah Nick dengan pandangan murka.

"Jangan bercanda! Apa kalian tahu kami dari pasukan pengintai sudah berkorban banyak selama ini? Hanya untuk merebut kebebasan dari Titan! Aku rela mengorbankan nyawaku demi hal itu!"

Cengkram Hanji pada gamis Nick semakin kuat. Nick pun hanya memandang takut dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar menggenggam tangan Hanji yang mencengkramnya.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk bicara, aku memerintahkanmu. Kau mengerti? Dan jika kau tak mau bicara, aku akan bertanya kepada orang lain."

Wajah Hanji berubah menjadi datar memandang kepada Nick.

"Nyawamu juga takkan berarti!" Hanji mendorong tubuh Nick Hingga hanya kaki Nick lah yang tersisa di bibir permukaan atas dinding.

"L-lepaskan aku!" seru Nick dengan suara gemetar, kedua matanya memejam takut.

"Seperti ini? Sekarang juga?" tanya Hanji datar.

"Ya!" Jawab Nick sembari melemahkan cengkramannya pada tangan Hanji.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu matilah."

"Hanji-_san_!"

Salah satu anggota Survey Corps yang tadi mendekati Hanji menjadi menyerukan dia dengan gelisah setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan komandan peleton itu.

"Bunuh aku dan kau akan mengerti! Kami hanya ingin menjalani tugas, apapun yang terjadi! Jadi ..."

Nick memandang tajam kepada Hanji, kemudian ia melepaskan kedua tangannya yang mencengkram tangan Hanji, dan ia rentangkan ke kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"... CEPAT LEPASKAN AKU!"

Teriakan Nick terdengar laiknya menggema di sana. Tubuhnya gemetaran dengan kepala mendongak dan kedua mata yang tertutup.

"Kirim aku ... kepada Tuhan ..." lirih Nick.

Hanji hanya memandang kepada Nick dengan kedua alis yang gemetar. Tangannya ia cengkram lebih kuat, kemudian ia gunakan untuk melempar tubuh Nick ke belakang.

Nick yang dilempar oleh Hanji pun tubuhnya terguling-guling kemudian terseret dan berhenti di tengah-tengah permukaan atas dinding.

Setelah melempar Nick, Hanji duduk di bibir permukaan atas dinding dan menggaruk sisi kanan kepalanya. Kemudian tertawa dengan putus asa.

"Aku bercanda. Aku tidak serius kok."

Sedangkan Nick yang wajahnya menghantam beton dinding, menangis merintih dengan tubuh yang telungkup serta kedua tangannya yang membekap pangkal hidung dan mulutnya.

"Beritahu aku, pastor Nick ..."

Hanji menundukkan kepalanya. Senyum putus asa tampak menghias wajah Hanji.

"... apa semua dinding ini dibuat dari Titan?"

Anggota Survey Corps yang tadi menyerukan Hanji, berjalan mendekat ke sisi Hanji.

"_Buntaicho_ ..."

" Aaah ... aku sampai lupa seperti apa rasanya. Aku sudah lama tak merasakan ini sejak pertama kali keluar dinding."

Kedua tangan Hanji yang menangkup di atas pahanya gemetaran.

"Tentang rasa takut ..." lirih Hanji.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi lonceng yang menggema di daerah dalam dinding Sina. Hanji beserta anggota Survey Corps yang lain terkejut, dan serentak menoleh ke arah suara lonceng itu.

**.**

Suara tapak kaki kuda terdengar begitu cepat bersahut-sahutan ketika dibawa menyusuri jalanan tanah, di salah satu bagian dalam dinding Sina.

Di atas kuda itu, tampak seorang pria berjubah hijau dengan logo Survey Corps di bagian punggungnya, menunggangi kuda dengan wajah yang sangat gelisah.

"Aku harus secepatnya melaporkan! Kepada Erwin-_danchou_ ..."

Orang itupun memacu kudanya untuk berlari lebih cepat.

"... Di dalam dinding Rose, Titan ..."

* * *

12 jam sebelumnya, selatan dinding Sina.

Di sebuah menara pengintai yang terbuat dari beton dengan tinggi sekitar 16 meter, ada 3 orang dari Survey Corps sedang melakukan pengawasan.

Suasana awalnya Nampak tenang. Angin bergerak dengan normal, menembus cuaca yang sedang cerah. Mereka bertiga pun dengan baik-baik saja melakukan tugas pengawasan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Miche, salah seorang di antara 3 orang itu, yang juga ia adalah salah satu komandan bagian dari Survey Corps, tiba-tiba mengenduskan hidungnya merasakan sesuatu.

Miche berbalik arah dengan cepat, serta memicingkan mata untuk mempertajam penglihatannya.

"Miche?"

Nanaba, satu-satunya wanita di antara mereka kebingungan dengan reaksi tiba-tiba yang ditunjukkan oleh Miche.

"Tomas! Bawa tiga kurir dan pergilah!"

Miche memberikan perintah kepada rekan satunya yang seorang pria.

"Heh?"

Tomas yang baru saja melihat ke arah Miche terkejut, karena tiba-tiba mendapat perintah seperti itu.

"Beritahu setiap distrik!"

Miche menggeram. Ia menyandarkan tangan kirinya di beton pada pinggiran menara pengawas, kemudian menegangkan kedua matanya.

"Sepertinya tidak ada Titan di antara kadet 104."

Kedua bola mata Miche bergetar, dan ia juga mencengkram tangan kirinya yang bersandar di beton.

"Rombongan Titan datang dari arah selatan! Dinding Rose … sudah jebol!"

Terlihatlah kumpulan Titan dari kejauhan ratusan meter. Ukuran dari Titan-titan itu bermacam-macam, namun dari yang terkecilpun masih lebih besar dari ukuran tubuh manusia.

**.**

"Beneran kok! Aku dengar langkah kaki!"

Sasha Braus berteriak dengan histeris seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Semua rekan angkatannya dari 104th Trainees Squad terkejut serta heran mendengar apa yang diteriakan oleh Sasha.

Tiba-tiba dari luar bangunan, Nanaba bergelayut dengan Manuver 3D kemudian berjongkok di jendela di dekat Sasha. Iapu membuka jendela itu.

"Nanaba-_san_"

Seru Historia terkejut seraya berdiri dari duduknya. Anggota 104th Trainees Squad ikut terkejut melihat kedatangan tiba-tiba Nanaba di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Rombongan Titan, 500 meter dari selatan. Mereka mengarah ke sini."

Kadet-kadet 104 yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Nanaba terkejut bukan main.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk bersiap. Bawa kuda kalian dan pergilah ke pos terdekat! Mengerti?"

Kadet-kadet 104 itu masih belum bergerak dari posisinya masing-masing setelah mendengar lanjutan dari apa yang disampaikan oleh Nanaba.

"Dari ... selatan?"

Connie Springer terduduk kaki di tempatnya. Ekspresinya kosong dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak.

"Apa dindingnya sudah jebol?!"

Reiner Braun berseru kepada Bertholdt Hoover yang duduk di sebrang meja di hadapannya.

"Cepat pergi! Makan siangnya nanti saja!"

Nanaba setelah mengatakan itu, ia menggunakan manuver 3D-nya untuk bergelayut, kemudian mendarat di belakang Miche yang berdiri di atas atap rumah.

"Miche!"

Nanaba buru-buru menggerakkan langkah mendekat, untuk berdiri di sisi Miche.

"Ada sembilan di depan sana. Mereka sudah menembus dinding Rose." Ujar Miche setelah Nanaba berdiri di sebelahnya.

Nanaba bersimpuh dan menaruh tangan kanannya untuk menopang dagunya.

"Kita belum membongkar rahasia Titan atau mengetahui siapa mereka. Dan sekarang hari itu tiba, umat manusia ..."

Nanaba mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, kemudian menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat kumpulan Titan yang mengarah ke tempat mereka.

"... kalah?"

"Tidak, masih belum."

Miche berbalik kemudian berjalan sedikit memunggungi Nanaba.

"Manusia kalah saat mereka berhenti melawan. Selama kita masih terus bertarung, kita tidak akan kalah!"

**.**

Derap langkah kuda yang begitu ramai terdengar saling bersahutan. Beberapa anggota Survey Corps memimpin pacuan rombongan 104th Trainees Squad di atas kudanya masing-masing.

"Setelah para Titan sampai di hutan, kita akan berpencar jadi empat tim campuran antara rekrutan dan prajurit, dan berpencar ke masing-masing arah! Hindari pertarungan dan fokuslah menyampaikan pesan!"

Miche yang memacu kudanya di paling depan memberikan rentetan perintah dengan suara yang lantang kepada rombongan di belakangnya. Ia kemudian menoleh sedikit ke belakang.

"Apa ada yang kenal dengan daerah ini?!"

"A-aku!"

Sasha berinstrupsi dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya dari atas kudanya.

"Desaku ada di sebelah utara! Aku kenal daerah ini dengan baik! Dan ... Conny juga!"

Sasha menoleh ke arah Connie yang sedang memacu kuda di sebelahnya. Iapun memandang heran kepada Connie yang hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Conny?"

"Desaku ..."

Suara Connie mengalun kaku ke telinga orang-orang yang mendengarnya.

"... desaku ada di selatan. Tempat Titan-titan itu muncul. Aku bisa membawa kalian ke desa terdekat, setelah itu ..."

Kemudian Connie mengeraskan rahangnya dan kedua matanya terbelalak lebar.

"... izinkan aku mengunjungi desaku."

Miche menolehkan lagi kepalanya ke belakang menempuhkan pandangannya kepada Connie.

"Baiklah. Kau akan memandu tim ke selatan."

"Baik!" jawab Connie lantang.

Reiner memacu kudanya untuk mendekat ke sebelah Connie.

"Conny! Aku ikut denganmu."

Connie menoleh ke arah Reiner yang telah berada di sebelahnya.

"Mungkin, daerah selatan telah dipenuhi oleh Titan. Itu tempat yang sangat berbahaya."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Bukankah sudah ku bilang akan membantumu."

Reiner kemudian membawa kepala menoleh ke arah berlawanan, untuk melihat Bertholdt.

"Apa kau akan ikut, Bertholdt?"

Bertholdt yang ditanya semula diam beberapa saat dengan ekspresi cemas yang tergambar jelas. Ada pelu yang mengantung di pipinya.

"T-tentu saja, aku ikut."

Rombongan mereka semua yang berjumlah sekitar puluhan pun serentak memacu kuda mereka untuk lebih cepat secara bersamaan.

"Asal kalian tahu, hari ini menandakan hari tergelap dalam sejarah umat manusia! Saat ini, manusia harus berjuang sekuat mungkin!"

"Titan sudah tiba di hutan!"

Nanaba terkejut kemudian menoleh ke asal suara yang tiba-tiba langsung menyahut perkataannya.

Titan-titan yang berjumlah 9 dari arah yang tidak jauh dari mereka mulai terlihat.

"Berpencar! Pergilah secepat mungkin!"

Setelah Miche memberikan perintah, rombongan mereka memecah menjadi empat tim yang menyebar ke arah yang berbeda-beda.

Namun, tiba-tiba para Titan yang masih terus berjalan pelan mendadak berhenti dan diam beberapa saat. Dan kemudian dengan tiba-tiba mereka melejitkan tubuh raksasa mereka, setelah itu berlari dengan cepat ke arah rombongan Miche.

"K-kenapa?! Mereka mulai berlari!"

Salah satu di antara rombongan dengan terkejut menanggapi pergerakan tiba-tiba dari para Titan itu.

"O-oy! Mereka akan menyusul kita!"

Connie dengan ekspresi yang penuh keterkejutan ikut menanggapi hal tersebut.

Miche ketika melihat para Titan itupun, mengeraskan wajahnya. Ia mencengkram erat kedua tangannya pada tali pacuan kudanya.

"Gerger!"

Miche memecutkan tali pacuan, kemudian mengarahkan kudanya untuk berlari ke arah para Titan dengan cepat.

"Komando tim selatan aku serahkan padamu!"

"M-miche-_san_!"

Gerger yang diberikan perintah seperti itu, wajahnya gelisah melihat Miche untuk berhadapan dengan para Titan sendirian.

"B-baik."

"Miche-_buntaicho_ memakai dirinya sebagai umpan?!"

Salah seorang anggota Survey Corps yang seorang wanita di dekat Gerger berseru kaget.

"Dia takkan bisa mengatasinya sendirian! Aku akan membantu!"

Kemudian anggota Survey Corps satu lagi yang seorang pria ikut menyahut.

"Jangan! Kita tidak bisa mengorbankan orang lain lagi! Percayalah pada Miche-_san_! Kemampuannya hampir menyamai Kapten Levi! Dia pasti bisa selamat!"

Gerger menolak keinginan anggota Survey Corps itu yang ingin membantu Miche menahan para Titan.

Sedangkan Miche yang posisinya sudah hampir dekat dengan para Titan, semakin mengeraskan wajahnya. Ia mencengkram erat kedua gagang pisau baja di tangannya.

Miche pun menembakkan kabel baja dari tabung kecil di kedua sisi pinggangnya, dan ia meloncat dari atas kuda. Kabel baja itu menariknya, membuat kedua kaki Miche terseret-seret di tanah. Setelah terseret-seret di tanah, kabel baja itu membawa Miche terbang ke belakang Titan setinggi 13 meter.

Miche melepas kabel bajanya, dan langsung menembakkan salah satu kabel bajanya ke leher Titan itu. Iapun meluncur dengan cepat, dengan kedua pisau baja yang ditarik ke belakang bersiap menebas, disertai menggeram keras.

* * *

Eren terbangun dalam rasa penasaran di atas ranjangnya. Ia mendudukkan diri kemudian menoleh ke sebelahnya, dan mendapati Mikasa yang sedang tertidur di tempat dia duduk dengan syal merah di pangkuan gadis itu.

Eren kemudian menurunkan dirinya dari ranjangnya, setelah itu berjalan ke depan jendela. Ia menerawangkan pandangannya ke luar kaca jendala yang tertutup.

Mikasa tiba-tiba terbangun karena tangan kirinya terjatuh ke sisi pahanya, sekaligus menjatuhkan syalnya ke lantai. Iapun menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati Eren yang memungut syalnya.

"Ini terjatuh."

Eren menyerahkan syal itu ke Mikasa, dan langsung diterima oleh gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau pasti lelah, tidurlah."

Mikasa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Eren kepada syalnya, kemudian dengan gerakan lesu ia menunduk.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

"Punyamu itu sudah lusuh, akan kuberikan yang baru setelah aku menemukannya di persediaan kita."

Mikasa hanya diam merespon perkataan Eren sembil mengelus syal itu di atas pahanya.

"Eren! Mikasa!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Armin disertai suara pintu yang terbuka memanggil mereka. Eren dan Mikasa menoleh ke asal suara itu.

"Situasi gawat! Titan! Mereka ada di dalam dinding Rose!"

Armin dengan napas yang terengah-engah menyampaikan itu kepada dua sahabatnya. Eren menegangkan tubuhnya, dan Mikasa berdiri dari duduknya ketika mendengar apa yang disampaikan oleh Armin.

**.**

Erwin berdiri di depan jendela, memandang ke luar dari kaca jendela yang menampilkan keadaan yang mulai gelap.

"Hah, Titan memang tidak ingin kita beristirahat."

Levi Ackerman masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Erwin berada, membuat Erwin menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya Erwin.

Levi setelah menutup pintu ruangan, ia berjalan menuju arah Erwin.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, 'kan?"

"Miche-_buntaicho_ ada di sana mengawasi kadet 104. Aku yakin dia bisa mengatasi situasinya." Ujar seorang anggota Survey Corps yang ada di sana selain Erwin dan Levi.

Erwin kembali membalikkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Kuharap begitu." Tanggap Erwin pelan.

* * *

Miche melepas kabel baja manuver 3D-nya kemudian bersalto ke depan menghindari tangan Titan yang ingin menangkapnya.

Kemudian ia menapaki kedua kakinya di tangan Titan itu, setelah itu ia berlari dengan cepat ke arah tengkuk Titan, dan menebas tengkuk Titan itu dengan kedua pisau bajanya setelah sampai di sana.

Miche melompat ketika tubuh Titan itu tumbang. Ia mendarat di atas atap bangunan, kemudian menghembuskan napas dengan ekspresi serius.

Miche mengarahkan pandangannya ke beberapa arah untuk melihat Titan yang masih tersisa.

'_Sisa empat._' Batinnya setelah mengonfirmasi jumlah Titan yang tersisa.

'_Tidak, sudah saatnya pergi. Aku sudah cukup mengulur waktu._'

Miche menyarungkan pisau baja di tangan kanannya, kemudian bersiul dengan dua jari tangan kanannya yang dimasukkan ke dalam mulut untuk memanggil kudanya.

Setelah bersiul, ia menurunkan tangan kanannya itu, dan menoleh ke sebelah kirinya.

'_Tapi tetap saja, aku masih mencemaskan Titan abnormal itu._'

Dari matanya, Miche melihat Titan yang lebih besar dari yang lain berjalan entah ke arah mana. Titan yang sangat berbeda, karena memiliki bentuk menyerupai orangutan.

'_Dia berbeda. Tingginya mungkin sekitar 17 meter. Besar sekali ..._'

'... _dan aku baru pertama kali melihat Titan yang berbulu seperti itu. Dia hanya berjalan-jalan saja tanpa mendekat ke arahku. Sudah jelas dia abnormal, tapi _...'

Kemudian terdengar derap langkah kuda memasuki gendang telinga Miche. Iapu melihat kudanya itu berlari ke arahnya dari arah Titan berbulu itu.

'_Bagus! Kau sudah kembali! Aku tak perlu mengulur waktu lagi sampai malam._'

Kuda Miche yang berlari itu, ketika lewat di depan Titan berbulu, dengan tiba-tiba kuda itu ditangkap oleh Titan berbulu dengan satu tangannya.

Kedua mata Miche terbelalak lebar melihatnya. Ia kembali mengambil pisau baja yang tersarung di pinggangnya dengan tangan kanan.

'_Dia, mengincar kuda?!_'

Titan berbulu itu tiba-tiba melempar kuda di tangannya ke arah Miche. Miche yang terkejut mencoba menghindar, namun ketika kudanya itu menghantam atap tempatnya berpijak, membuatnya terhempas dan terguling-guling di atas atap hingga terjatuh ke bawah.

Dan ketika Miche akan terjatuh ke tanah, sudah ada Titan berukuran kecil sekitar 6 meter menunggunya. Titan itu melompat dan menangkap Miche dengan kedua tangannya.

Setelah menangkap Miche, Titan itu langsung menggigit salah satu kaki Miche, membuat si empunya berteriak keras kesakitan luar biasa.

Miche berusaha keras untuk melepaskan kakinya yang tergigit Titan. Namun, Titan yang menggigitnya kakinya itu mendadak berhenti setelah mendengark suara.

"**Tunggu!**"

Miche sembari kesakitan mendongakkan kepala dengan terkejut luar biasa, ketika Titan berbulu tadi mendekat padanya kemudian berjongkok. Akibat dari gerakan Titan berbulu yang besar itu memberikan hembusan angin yang kuat, menerbangkan daun-daun dari beberapa pohon di dekatnya disertai debu-debu berterbangan ketika Titan itu duduk jongkok di dekat Miche.

Titan berbulu itu tersenyum lebar ke arah Miche, membuat Miche membelalak takut dengan liur yang deras tumpah dari sudut bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba Titan kecil yang tadi kembali menggigit Miche hingga perutnya, sehingga membuat Miche kembali berteriak keras

"**Hah? Aku tadi sudah bilang tunggu, 'kan?**"

Titan berbulu itu kemudian menggenggam kepala Titan kecil yang menggigit Miche hingga hancur, bahkan hingga bola mata Titan kecil itu melompat keluar.

Hal itupun membuat Miche terlepas, dan terjatuh di tanah disertai rintihan kesakitan yang terdengar jelas. Miche melihat dengan ketakutan kepada Titan berbulu itu yang tangannya berasaap setelah menghancurkan kepala Titan yang kecil.

Setelah asap ditangannya hilang, Titan berbulu itu melihat ke arah Miche sembari kembali tersenyum.

"**Beritahu aku, senjata apa itu namanya?**"

Miche malah semakin ketakutan mendengarnya. Ia sekalipun tak pernah dalam hidupnya mendengar bahwa Titan bisa berbicara dengan jelas laiknya manusia biasa.

"**Benda di pinggangmu itu, yang bisa membuatmu terbang.**"

Apa-apa yang diucapkan Titan berbulu itu sama sekali tidak sampai kepada Miche, ia tetap saja terdiam dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

"**Eee ... aku yakin bahasa kita sama kok. Mungkin aku sudah membuatmu takut ya? Dan kulihat ada pedangnya juga, pasti kalian sudah mengetahui kelemahan kami. Ah, ya sudah, aku ambil saja alat itu.**"

Titan berbulu itupun merentangkan tangannya ke arah Miche. Miche ketakutan bukan main sampai-sampai menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tanah dan mencengkram kedua sisi kepalanya. Miche menjerit-jerit takut.

Ketika ada suatu suara yang terdengar olehnya, Miche terkejut, kemudian kembali duduk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Titan berbulu itu mengambil manuver 3D Miche dengan hanya menyisahkan kedua pisau bajanya yang tergeletak di dekat Miche.

Setelah mengambil manuver 3D Miche, Titan berbulu itu menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian berbalik berjalan meninggalkan Miche.

Miche terengah-engah ketakutan. Disaat-saat ia sedang ketakutan seperti itu, ia tiba-tiba teringat akan apa yang dikatakannya kepada Nanaba.

"_Manusia kalah saat mereka berhenti melawan._"

Ketika mengingat itu, Miche sontak mengertakkan gigi-giginya. Ia mengambil salah satu pisau baja yang tergeletak di dekatnya.

'_Jika kita tetap melawan_ ...'

Miche mengeratkan pegangannya pada gagang pisau, kemudian menatap nyalang kepada Titan yang berjalan menjauhinya.

'... _kita takkan kalah._'

Miche berteriak murka dengan keras sampai-sampai terdengar oleh Titan berbulu itu. Titan itu lantas berhenti, dan menoleh ke belakang.

"**Kalian sudah boleh bergerak.**"

Titan itu mempersilahkan Titan-titan yang lain di dekat Miche untuk bergerak memangsa Miche. Sontak ketika diberitahu seperti itu, Titan yang lain itu serentak bergerak ke arah Miche, bahkan Titan yang tadi kepalanya dihancurkan oleh Titan berbulu itu.

"HAA .. AH ... TIDAK! TOLONG! TIDAK!"

Miche berteriak-teriak ketakutan disertai tangisan yang membanjiri kedua pipinya. Ia mencoba menggerekkan tubuhnya untuk berlari, namun ditangkap lebih dulu oleh para Titan.

"TOLONG! HENTIKAN! SAKIT! SAKIT!"

Miche tak berhenti menangis ketika tubuhnya dibantai habis oleh para Titan. Titan-titan itu merobek-robek tubuhnya, memakan robekan-robekan tubuh Miche dengan bengis serta ruat muka bodoh di wajah mereka.

Tubuh Miche hancur berantakan, darah-darah keluar bermuncratan dan berjatuhan di tanah. Titan berbulu itu hanya memandang datar pemusnahan yang terjadi pada Miche.

"**Sudah kuduga, kau bisa bicara.**"

Titan berbulu itupun mengalihkan pandangannya dari sana, kemudian kembali berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"**Tapi harus kuakui, kau boleh juga.**"

Titan itu terus berjalan sampai ia tidak lagi mendengarkan teriakan Miche, yang menandakan bahwa pria itu telah mati.

Ketika ia melewati satu pohon yang sangat besar, yang besarnya tidak begitu jauh dari ukuran tubuhnya, Titan itu berhenti dikarenakan suara seseorang yang terdengar menegurnya.

"Hoay!"

Titan itu menoleh ke asal suara itu, dan kedua matanya mendapati seseorang yang duduk di atas dahan pohon setinggi lengan atasnya.

Seorang pria berambut pirang pucat yang mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang dilapisi rompi abu-abu terkancing, serta celana hitam panjang dan sepatu hitam, duduk dengan satu kaki yang dibiarkan menjuntai ke bawah, dan satu kaki yang ditekuk disertai tangan yang tersampir di dengkul kakinya itu.

Pria itu yang adalah Naruto, memandang datar ke arah wajah besar Titan berbulu di hadapannya dari atas dahan pohon.

"Apa kau yakin melakukan itu pada saudaramu sendiri?"

Titan berbulu itu hanya diam dan memandang Naruto dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau membuat mereka saling memakan saudara mereka sendiri ..."

Naruto menajamkan matanya kepada Titan berbulu itu.

"… dan dengan bengisnya, bahkan mereka tidak membiarkan bangkai pun tersisa dari saudara mereka itu."

Naruto menghela napas panjang, kemudian menunduk. Raut wajahnya digelapi oleh bayang-bayang rambutnya.

"Yang lebih mengerikan dari itu semua, aku harus membiarkan kalian berbuat seperti itu agar semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan yang aku tahu."

Wajah Naruto kemudian menampilkan seulas senyum kecil, seperti senyuman orang yang putus asa.

"Beritahu aku, apa menurutmu aku terlihat menikmati pemandangan yang kalian pertontonkan tadi kepadaku?"

"**Hah?**"

Titan berbulu itu tidak mengerti dengan semua yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, alih-alih untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan olehnya.

Naruto tertawa lemah ketika mendapat respon bingung dari Titan yang di hadapannya itu. Ia kemudian mencengkram tangannya yang bertopang di atas lututnya, seraya mengangkat sudut bibir kirinya.

"Aku memang menyedihkan." Lirih Naruto.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto melompat turun dari dahan pohon, kemudian mendarat pada tanah tepat di hadapan kaki raksasa Titan berbulu itu.

"Tapi ..."

Naruto mendongak tinggi ke atas untuk melihat wajah Titan berbulu itu yang menunduk juga melihat ke arahnya.

"... dilihat dari sini, kau benar-benar besar ya."

Naruto kemudian mengambil kamera yang menggantung di bawah dadanya dengan tangan kanan, lensa kamera TLR itu ia arahkan ke atas dan ia potret Titan itu dari tempatnya berdiri.

Hasil tangkapan gambar itu Naruto pandangi dari LCD kamera, kemudian ia kembali tersenyum sedih.

"Semua ini, hanya agar Eren benar-benar mendapati perannya."

Naruto berbalik arah, kemudian berjalan menjauhi Titan berbulu itu yang masih diam dengan wajah tak berekspresi.

Melihat Naruto yang tampak berjalan menjauhinya, Titan berbulu itu menggerakkan tangan kanannya ingin menangkap Naruto.

Naruto yang merasakan pergerakan Titan itu, hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya tanpa menoleh. Dan tiba-tiba Titan berbulu itu terdiam kaku dengan posisi tangan kanan yang terulur hampir menangkap Naruto.

Naruto berbalik, kemudian menghempaskan tangan kanannya ke bawah, membuat tubuh Titan itu terhantam ke tanah. Debu-debu bertaburan di hembus angin yang kuat karena tubuh Titan itu yang menghantam tanah.

Naruto berjalan mendekati wajah Titan itu, kemudian ia menyangga tangaan kirinya di sana, dan tubuhnya ia condongkan ke mata besar Titan itu yang terbelalak lebar.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menyentuhku."

Naruto memandang tajam satu mata Titan itu yang terbelalak terkejut bukan main.

"**S-siapa kau?**"

Titan itu dengan suara terbata akhir bertanya kepada manusia asing yang berada tepat di depan matanya.

Naruto menjauhkan dirinya dari mata Titan itu. ia menunduk melihat pakaiannya yang kotor oleh debu, iapun menyapu-nyapu bajunya dengan kedua tangan.

"Hanya seseorang yang kebetulan lewat. Kau tidak perlu mengingatnya."

Setelah cukup membersihkan rompi serta lengan kemejanya, Naruto kembali melihat ke Titan itu dengan ekspresi serius.

"Tapi, aku akan mengingat kalian semua. Bahkan yang tersingkir pun, tetap akan aku ingat."

Langit kemudian berangsur-angsur menggelap, matahari sudah hampir benar-benar terbenam di belakang Naruto. Naruto pun berbalik meninggalkan Titan berbulu yang masih terlungkup kaku itu di atas tanah.

Beberapa meter Naruto berjalan, di depannya muncul barier tipis abstrak. Barier itu bergerak ke arah Naruto dan menelannya setelah itu menghilang tak berbekas.

Sedangkan Titan berbulu itu benar-benar kaget, ditunjukkan dengan ekspresi mukanya yang terkejut. Kedua matanya yang melebar benar-benar menyaksikan bagaimana Naruto menghilang di hadapan wajahnya dengan tiba-tiba.


	3. Arc SNK (3)

**_._**

**_._**

_Wall_ Sina, distrik Stohess.

Langit yang kelam tanpa bintang menjadi wajah di hadapan permukaan bumi. Di dalam dinding Sina, tepatnya di distrik Stohess sedang terjadi suasana yang menggetirkan.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini?"

Eren dengan gelisah menaiki gerobak andong, kemudian menghempaskan bokongnya dengan kasar di sebelah Mikasa yang sedang duduk.

"Sialan!"

Eren menyanggah kedua tangannya pada lutut-lututnya, sembari mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Tapi …"

Eren dan Mikasa sontak menoleh ke asal suara itu, dan melihat Armin berjalan mendekati gerobak andong tempat mereka berdua duduki.

"… apa Titan bisa menghancurkan tembok yang di dalamnya ada Titan?"

"Sebelumnya sudah terjadi 'kan? Titan itu menghancurkan tembok di kota kita." Balas Eren.

"Di kota itu yang dihancurkan adalah pintu gerbangnya."

Eren sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataan langsung dari Armin.

"Armin? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Mikasa bertanya kepada Armin yang kepala tertunduk dengan wajah tenang. Namun, meski terlihat tenang, sebenarnya Mikasa juga sedang merasa gejolak gelisah di dalam dirinya.

"Mengenai tembok itu … tak ada celah di temboknya ataupun tanda keretakan. Kita tak tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya, tapi …"

Mata Armin tampak menimang-nimang memandangi kayu pembatas gerobak andong. Setelah itu, ia langsung menegadah menatap Eren dan Mikasa.

"… bagaimana jika temboknya dibuat dari kulit Titan yang dikeraskan?"

Kedua sahabatnya itu terkejut mendengar pernyataan Armin.

Armin lagi-lagi menundukkan kepalanya untuk memperhatikan sisi-sisi pembatas gerobak andong.

"Kemungkinan besar Annie memanipulasi pengerasan itu untuk membungkus dirinya sendiri."

Kedua kelopak mata Eren mengatup beberapakali tanda ia sedang mencoba mencerna apa-apa yang dikatakan oleh Armin.

"Titan … di dalam tembok …?"

"Deduksi yang luar biasa!"

Ketiga sahabat itu terkesiap dengan suara asing yang tiba-tiba menyahut dari arah belakang Armin. Sontak mereka pun sama-sama menoleh ke asal suara itu.

Naruto berjalan santai ke sisi Armin dengan kedua tangan yang berada di dalam saku celananya.

"Tapi harus kau tahu …"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Armin yang berada di sebelahnya. Ia menatap sayu orang itu dengan sebelah matanya yang terbuka.

"… intuisimu itu belum cukup untuk menghadapi hal-hal yang lebih besar dari ini yang akan terjadi."

"Kau!"

Mikasa berseru terkejut, dan tanpa menegakkan dirinya dari posisi duduk. Ia menatap dengan kedua mata terbelalak kepada Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul kemudian berdiri di samping Armin.

Naruto menoleh kepada Mikasa yang berdiri menatapnya terkejut dari atas gerobak andong.

"Yaaah … Mikasa-_chan_, cukup lama mungkin kita tidak bertemu."

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya sejajar dengan bahu, seraya mengukir senyum simpul dengan kedua mata yang tertutup.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Hmm …?"

Naruto kembali membuka kedua matanya dan mendelik sedikit kepada Mikasa tanpa memudarkan senyumnya. Kemudian ia memiringkan tubuhnya sedikit ke kanan dengan tangan kanannya itu yang ia gunakan untuk menyanggah di pinggangnya.

"Ah … aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Ohya … aku juga sedang rindu padamu loh."

Mikasa seakan tak mengerti dengan godaan Naruto, hanya tetap memandangi orang itu dengan raut terkejut.

"Jangan bercanda! Katakan siapa dirimu?! Kami sedang dalam situasi yang buruk saat ini!"

Eren yang kalap dan merasa sedang dipermainkan oleh Naruto, berseru tanpa tanggung-tanggung kepada orang itu.

Naruto menatap Eren dengan sebelah alisnya yang naik dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Yah … Eren, terlalu emosian dan idealis seperti biasa. Ada hal baik dan juga tidak yang akan terjadi dengan sikapmu yang terus seperti itu."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

Eren semakin mengeraskan rahangnya mendengar perkataan Naruto yang seakan meledeknya.

"Santai saja … aku tidak akan mencampuri urusan kalian kok."

Naruto tersenyum dengan kedua mata yang tertutup, yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Ah, benar juga …"

Tiba-tiba Naruto membuka kedua mata laiknya orang yang sedang terkejut.

"… setelah kupikir-pikir, aku ada, meskipun sedikit … terlibat dengan beberapa peristiwa di dunia ini."

Tangan kanan Naruto menopang dagunya, menyanggah kepala untuk mendongak. Matanya tampak sedikit menerawang.

"Hooy! Jangan mempermainkanku!"

Eren yang naik pitam, dengan tiba-tiba bergerak menegakkan tubuhnya ingin menerjang Naruto.

"Eren!"

Mikasa dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Eren dan menahannya yang ingin menyerang Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku Mikasa! Aku akan …"

"Mah … tenanglah Eren!"

Eren yang awalnya memberontak kepada Mikasa, kini menjadi agak diam dan kembali menatap kepada Naruto.

"Ini memang pertama kalinya kita berbicara. Tapi, tidak kusangka cukup rumit berinteraksi untuk pertama kalinya denganmu."

"Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu yang membentukmu seperti itu adalah dunia yang kejam ini."

Naruto memandang sayu kepada Eren yang masih menatap dirinya dengan sedikit nyalang.

"Sebenarnya aku masih ingin melihat bagaimana pada akhirnya kau akan bertahan, tapi …"

Naruto menundukkan kepala. Ia menghembuskan napas letih dengan keras dari mulutnya.

"… kurasa sudah cukup."

Di tengah-tengah kebigungan ketiga orang di sekitar Naruto, orang itu mengusap pelan beberapakali wajahnya dengan tangan kanan.

"Kalian bersiaplah. Secepatnya kalian harus pergi ke selatan, beberapa teman kalian mungkin sedang dalam bahaya sekarang. Dan Eren …"

Naruto menatap tajam dengan serius kepada Eren yang tubuhnya masih dalam penahanan Mikasa.

"… jangan pernah menyerahkan tujuanmu pada siapapun, sekalipun itu kepada iblis."

Eren yang awalnya masih sedikit kalap, menjadi diam kebingungan.

'_Tujuanku? Iblis?_'

"Sudah yah …"

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian menepuk pundak Armin. Membuat sang empunya tersentak.

"Armin!"

Armin menatap Naruto di sisinya dengan mata terbelalak yang sedikit gemetar.

"Jangan menyerah pada takdirmu."

"E-eh?"

Armin masih tidak mengerti sedari awal semenjak Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul, dan dengan tiba-tiba Naruto memberi sebuah nasehat kepada dirinya mengenai takdirnya.

Naruto melepas tangannya dari pundak Armin dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"_Jaa_ … selamat tinggal."

Eren terkesiap, dengan cepat bergerak melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Mikasa yang lengah. Ia kemudian bertumpu pada kayu pembatas gerobak andong.

"Tunggu!"

Sedangkan Naruto hanya melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya tanpa berbalik. Ia terus berjalan hingga dirinya tenggelam ke sudut tergelap di dalam kandang kuda di sana.

Kejadian itu mengejutkan tiga sekawan di sana. Dari balik ekspresi terkejut yang sama-sama mereka utarakan, masih menyimpan banyak pertanyaan tentang sosok Naruto yang telah menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

* * *

Ketika gerbang menuju dinding Rose terbuka, gerombolan Survey Corps berkuda sudah berbaris selaras di hadapan gerbang yang terbuka itu.

Eren, Mikasa, dan Armin duduk dalam satu gerobak andong yang sama. Mereka terlihat termenung masih memikirkan Naruto yang seenaknya pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan banyak kebingungan. Termasuk tentang dirinya yang belum mereka ketahui.

Bahkan Mikasa sendiri, yang sudah lebih dahulu bertemu dengan Naruto dalam waktu yang cukup lama, masih belum mengetahui namanya.

"Apa kita harus memberitahu tentang orang itu kepada Erwin-_danchou_? Atau setidaknya kepada Levi-_hechou_."

Eren yang masih dalam lingkupan kebingungannya, mengeluarkan pendapat yang menurutnya paling benar yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang.

"Lebih baik tidak dulu, Eren. Saat ini kita sedang dalam misi menuju dinding Rose, dan lagi pula, kelihatannya orang itu tidaklah berbahaya." Balas Armin yang duduk di sebelah Eren.

"Tapi, bagaimana dia ternyata adalah musuh kita? Kita harus waspada. Dunia ini sudah tidak waras, kau tahu …?"

Eren menundukkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya berada di atas pahanya ia cengkram erat. Ia mengeraskan rahangnya sampai-sampai menenggelamkan kedua bola matanya di balik kelopak matanya.

"Bahkan Annie yang awalnya adalah rekan kita, ternyata pada akhirnya adalah musuh."

Armin tersentak mendengarnya. Ia tiba-tiba terhentam kesadaran setelah Eren mengatakan itu, membuatnya berpikir jika mungkin saja benar, bahwa Naruto adalah orang yang harus mereka curigai yang bisa menjadi musuh mereka.

"Memang benar Annie tidak terpikirkan seperti itu awalnya, tapi aku rasa orang itu tidak akan menjadi musuh kita."

Mikasa yang duduk di sisi Eren lainnya, angkat bicara. Yang karena apa yang dibicarakannya itu, membuat kedua sahabatnya serentak menoleh padanya.

"Aku pernah ditolongnya sewaktu aku hampir dimakan oleh Titan. Dengan itu aku rasa …"

Mikasa memandang kepada kedua sahabatnya itu dengan wajah yang sedikit mengkerut, bersama matanya yang menunjukkan sebuah permintaan.

"… aku rasa dia tidak akan menjadi musuh kita."

Eren dan Armin memandang Mikasa dengan heran. Mereka terkejut dengan perubahan air muka Mikasa yang jarang dia tunjukkan.

"Maaf menunggu lama."

Eren, Mikasa, dan Armin tersentak dan seiring menoleh ke arah asal suara yang baru saja sama-sama menyapa pendengaran mereka.

Dalam pandangan mereka, terlihat Hange, Levi, bersama seseorang yang tidak asing bagi mereka, berjalan mendekat ke arah gerobak andong tempat mereka berada.

"Persiapannya membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama dari yang kami kira."

Hange, Levi, beserta satu orang lagi yang mengenakan gamis abu-abu itu menaiki gerobak andong yang sama dengan Eren, Mikasa, dan Armin.

Armin memandang terkejut kepada orang yang baru saja menaiki gerobak andong bersama Hange dan Levi itu.

"Anu …"

Armin memandang bertanya kepada Hange yang telah duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"… kenapa ada pendeta dari aliran pemuja tembok di sini?"

"Yah … Nick dan aku bersahabat."

Hange menggerakkan tangannya dengan semangat untuk merangkul Nick yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Iya 'kan?"

Nick hanya balas memandang jengkel kepada Hange yang sedang merangkulnya.

"Tim kita memang sudah biasanya berisikan orang-orang aneh, bukan?"

Hange kemudian memandang kepada Levi yang duduk di diam di sebelah Nick.

"Benar 'kan, Levi?"

"Tidak, kurasa ini memang tim yang cocok."

Levi dengan tampilan gelapnya hanya merespon datar pertanyaan dari Hange.

"Erwin pasti memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk memilih tim seperti ini."

"Situasi di dalam dinding Rose belum jelas!"

Eren, Mikasa, dan Armin sontak terkejut mendengar seruan dari arah barisan paling depan parade Survey Corps ini.

"Tapi sampai distrik Ehrmich situasinya masih aman!"

Erwin duduk di atas kuda putihnya dan berada paling depan dengan memandang kepada para anggota Survey Corps yang akan mengikuti ekspedisi.

"Kalau kita ke sana akan menghemat waktu!"

Erwin menarik tali pacuan kudanya ke balik pinggangnya, dan membuat kudanya berbalik arah dari menghadap Survey Corps.

"Ayo bergerak!"

Mendengar perintah dari Erwin, semua pasukan Survey Corps mulai bergerak mengikuti arah derap langkah kuda Erwin.

Gerobak andong yang ditarik kuda tempat Eren bersama rekan-rekannya itupun juga ikut bergerak.

Ketika dalam perjalanan yang baru di mulai, Mikasa mengamit lengan baju Eren. Yang membuat si empunya menoleh kepadanya.

"Jangan memberitahu kepada siapapun tentang orang itu tadi. Itu yang terbaik untuk sekarang."

Mikasa berbicara dengan sedikit berbisik kepada Eren untuk merahasiakan tentang Naruto.

Eren untuk beberapa saat memandang sunyi kepada Mikasa, dan tidak lama kemudian ia hanya mengangguk pelan kepada Mikasa.

Mikasa pun merasa cukup setelah mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan dari Eren. Ia pun beralih menoleh ke arah langkah kuda membawa mereka pergi, untuk memandang barisan-barisan parade Survey Corps.

Parade itu bergerak dengan kecepatan cukup wajar, keluar dari gerbang dinding Sina. Armin menoleh ke arah gerbang dinding Sina yang akan menutup lagi.

'_Selama ini, para Titan telah melindungi kami dari serangan para Titan._'

'_Titan apa mereka?_'

* * *

Di bagian tanah yang renggang dari pepohonan dalam hutan, Sasha memacu kudanya dengan buru-buru tanpa ditemani oleh siapapun.

Wajahnya yang diterpa sinar matahari yang menyeruak dari sela-sela pohon-pohon, mengerutkan kegelisahan dengan jelas.

Ketika sedang berada dalam pacuannya, Sasha sontak terbelalak setelah kudanya melompati jejak kaki raksasa yang tercetak di tanah.

'_Tidak mungkin, sudah sampai sejauh ini?_'

Sasha buru-buru memecut tali pacuannya untuk membuat kudanya berlari lebih kencang.

'_Mereka sudah sampai sejauh ini._'

Tampak raut kegelisahan yang semakin jelas ditunjukkan Sasha pada wajahnya.

'_Tempat ini sudah tidak aman lagi untuk manusia._'

Setelah keluar dari hutan, Sasha sedikit menyipitkan matanya untuk membentengi dari kilauan sinar matahari. Ketika membuka jelas lagi matanya, ia terbelalak.

'_Itu … desa baru?_'

Di depannya, Sasha melihat pemukiman usang yang terlihat tidak lagi ditempati.

Selesai dari terkejutnya, Sasha langsung membuat kudanya untuk berpacu lebih cepat memasuki pemukiman itu.

**.**

Di tengah-tengah pemukiman, terdapat sebuah rumah kumuh yang berdiri dibantu batu-batu yang rapuh. Rumah itu tidak lagi memiliki selapis pintu yang membatasinya.

Dan di dalam rumah itu, bersimpuh seorang anak kecil perempuan bersurai pirang dengan tatapan kosong. Matanya yang membelalak terlalu gelap untuk disusupi cahaya.

Telinga anak itu tidak mampu menerima suara dari manapun untuk ia dengar. Oleh sebab itu, insiden di sebelahnya sama sekali tidak menarik dirinya untuk ditanggapi.

Di sebelah anak itu, berjarak beberapa meter. Satu Titan kecil bertubuh kurus sedang memangsa seorang wanita gemuk tidak berdaya.

Ditinjau dari rupanya, wanita yang sedang dimangsa oleh Titan itu tampak merupakan ibu dari anak perempuan di sana.

Ibu dari anak itu terengah-engah menanggapi beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang dimangsa oleh Titan. Kemampuan hidupnya terkikis terlalu banyak, membuatnya menjatuhkan kepalanya ke lantai kayu.

Ibu itu membuka lemah matanya untuk melihat anaknya yang masih bersimpuh kaku. Tidak ada apapun, barang setitik emosi untuk memandang dengan keinginan seperti apapun kepada anaknya itu.

Anak perempuan itu merasa mendengar sesuatu setelah beberapa lama kehilangan kemampuan pendengarannya. Ia menoleh ke arah ibunya masih dengan tatapan yang sama.

Sasha tiba-tiba muncul di sisi belakang Titan di sana, dengan kedua tangannya mencengkram erat kapak, yang ditarik sejauh mungkin ke belakang kepalanya.

Dengan rahang yang mengeras, dan gigi-gigi yang mengatup rapat. Sasha kemudian berteriak keras, seraya mengayunkan kedua tangannya yang membawa kapak itu sekuat yang ia mampu.

* * *

Sasha berlari sekuat mungkin dengan tangan kanan yang menarik anak perempuan tadi dan tangan kirinya yang memegang busur dan beberapa anak panah.

Kemudian Sasha melirik ke arah anak perempuan itu, dan memahat sedikit senyum teduh yang ia berikan kepada anak itu.

"Hei, dengarlah!"

Anak kecil itu menoleh ke arah Sasha sembari tetap meneruskan langkah yang berlari terbawa oleh Sasha.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Ikuti saja ikuti jalan ini! Larilah sejauh yang kau bisa!"

Tatapan anak itu masih kosong ketika mendengar Sasha yang berbicara kepadanya. Entah apa yang dirasakan anak itu, namun tampaknya ia sama sekali tidak mendengar Sasha yang berbicara.

"Di sana pasti ada seseorang yang akan menyelamatkanmu. Kau mungkin takkan langsung menemui mereka, tapi meski begitu, teruslah berlari sebisamu!"

Sasha menahan laju larinya dengan kaki kanan, kemudian ia bawa tubuhnya berbalik seraya melepaskan genggaman tangan kanannya pada anak itu.

"Sekarang pergilah!"

Anak perempuan itu terhuyung ke belakang menjauh punggung Sasha.

"Lari dari sini!"

Sasha menautkan satu anak panah ke tengah-tengah busur yang berada dalam genggamannya. Buntut anak panah itu ia sampirkan di tali busur, setelah itu ia tarik kuat.

Kedua mata Sasha menajam melihat Titan yang mendekat kepadanya, ia mengeraskan rahangnya menahan ketakutannya.

"Cepat lari!"

Anak perempuan yang berdiri di belakang Sasha itu tersentak setelah mendegar terikan Sasha. Di dalam kepalanya seperti terhantam oleh ingatan-ingatan yang membawa perkataan-perkataan Sasha kepadanya.

Tanpa memikir apapun lagi, anak itu langsung berbalik untuk berlari menjauh Sasha yang berhadapan dengan Titan.

Sasha melirik sedikit ke belakang untuk memastikan bahwa anak itu telah benar-benar pergi dari tempatnya. Setelah mendapati apa yang ia inginkan, ia kembali memandang kepada Titan yang sudah dekat dengannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasha langsung melepaskan tali busur yang ia tahan. Anak panah yang dilepas melesat cepat ke arah Titan di hadapannya, kemudian tertanam setengahnya ke dalam leher besar Titan itu.

Titan itu tidak bereaksi apapun setelah diserang oleh Sasha, Titan itu tetap meneruskan langkah mendekati Sasha.

Sasha yang melihat serangannya tidak berpangaruh kepada Titan di hadapannya tidak terkejut ketika mendapati itu. Ia berbalik dan berlari untuk menjauhi Titan yang semakin dekat dengannya itu.

'_Jika aku bisa mencongkel kedua matanya, itu akan mengulur waktu._'

Sasha sedikit menoleh ke arah Titan yang masih mengejarnya, kemudian beralih ke tebing tanah rendah di sebelah kirinya.

Kedua otot kaki mengencang, Sasha kemudian menggunakannya untuk melompat ke atas tebing di sebelahnya itu.

Setelah berada di atas tebing, ia berdiri dan langsung berbalik mengarah kepada Titan di sana. Sasha melihat tingginya sekarang berada hampir menyamai Titan itu.

Sasha merunduk sedikit, kemudian langsung menembaki lagi satu anak panah kepada Titan di sana. Namun, serangannya itu meleset, hanya membeset sedikit sebelah telinga dari Titan itu.

Rahangnya menggertak keras ketik melihat itu. Sasha meneggakkan dirinya dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak lebar memasati Titan yang mendekat kepadanya.

'_Tersisa dua anak panah lagi._'

2 bulir keringat menggantung di bawah pelipis Sasha. Kedua bola matanya gemetaran digelisahi oleh keadaan.

'_Tenanglah, aku hanya perlu membidik dengan tepat._'

Ia kemudian mengambil lagi satu anak panah untuk disematkan ke busur. Setelah ia tautkan buntut anak panah itu, tali busur ia tarik seraya mata mencoba fokus membidik Titan di sana.

Setelah cukup, Sasha melepas tangannya dari tali busur, melesatkan anak panah yang tertaut. Anak panah itu melesat cepat, kemudian membenam tepat ke salah satu mata dari Titan itu.

'_Berhasil!_'

Sasha melihat Titan itu berhenti sesaat, kemudian kembali berjalan mendekatinya tanpa menunjukkan emosi apapun meski salah satu matanya telah dibutakan oleh Sasha.

'_Tersisa satu anak panah lagi. Tapi, jika aku meleset …_'

Sasha kembali membidik Titan yang mendekat kepadanya itu dengan satu anak panah yang tersisa. Terulas sekali kegelisahan yang memenuhi emosi wajahnya.

'… _kami takkan bisa lari._'

'_Jika aku meleset, aku …_'

Sasha memejamkan mata. Bayangan anak kecil yang ia bawa tadi sedang berlari, tergambar oleh pikirannya.

'… _dan anak perempuan itu …_'

Ia membuka lebar kedua mata. Busur di tangan kirinya ia buang ke sembarang arah, tersisa satu anak panah yang ia cengkram erat menggunakan tangan kanannya.

Ketika Sasha melihat Titan di depannya sudah dekat, dan sudah menaikan salah satu kakinya ke bibir tebing. Ia berteriak dengan seluruh kemampuannya, dengan membawa tubuhnya melompat melayangkan anak panah dalam genggamannya ke arah Titan itu.

Anak panah yang dilayangkan oleh Sasha tepat menyerang satu mata yang tersisa dari Titan itu. Namun, tubuh Sasha juga terdekap oleh kedua tangan dari Titan itu.

Sasha mengatup sekuat tenaga gigi-giginya ketika dekapan Titan itu semakin menguat kepadanya. Tubuhnya seperti akan remuk redam rasanya.

Sekuat tenaga, Sasha menggunakan tangan yang tadi memegang anak panah itu mendorong dagu dari Titan yang mendekapnya.

Sasha pun terlepas dari dekapan Titan itu, dan tubuhnya terperosot di permukaan tebing. Setelah dirinya terduduk di permukaan tanah, secepat mungkin ia menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian bergegas lari meninggalkan Titan itu.

**.**

Beberapa saat setelah Sasha lari meninggalkan tempat itu, Titan itu kembali berdiri dari bibir tebing setelah kedua matanya yang dihancurkan oleh Sasha beregenerasi.

Kemudian, dari belakang Titan itu muncul dari ketiadaan selapis barier tipis abstark. Dari barier itu keluar Naruto dengan santainya sembari kedua tangannya berada di dalam saku celana.

"Oya, oya … lagi-lagi aku menemukan kanibal raksasa yang menarik."

Titan itu mendengar seseorang berbicara kepadanya dari arah belakangnya, kemudian makhluk jadi-jadian itu berbalik ke sana. Dan kedua matanya yang baru sembuh mendapati seorang pria jangkung bersurai pirang pucat, berdiri santai di sana.

"Dan coba kulihat …"

Naruto menurunkan kedua alisnya, biru-biru matanya meniliti ke wajah Titan di hadapannya.

"Hmm … tampaknya istrimu sudah tidak lagi hidup setelah kau mangsa. Sayang sekali anakmu tidak bisa menjadi yang selanjutnya."

Titan itu tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun pada wajahnya. Sebaliknya, tangan kanannya mengarah ke Naruto, ingin menangkap sosok itu.

Naruto yang melihat itu mengeluarkan tangan kirinya dari saku celana, kemudian ia rentangkan ke arah Titan itu. Tangan kiri itu ia hempaskan ke sisi kirinya, serentak dengan tubuh Titan itu yang seperti terbawa oleh gerakan tangan Naruto. Membuat tubuh Titan itu terhempas ke tebing tanah di sana.

Kepulan debu dari kepingan-kepingan tanah yang pecah berterbangan di hadapan Naruto. Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kirinya dengan santai mengusir debu-debu yang menghampiri wajahnya.

Setelah debu menipis, Naruto menoleh untuk melihat Titan yang sekarang tengah tersandar kaku di permukaan tebing itu.

"Aku mencoba sekuat mungkin menahan keinginanku untuk melihat bagaimana akhirnya dunia kalian."

Tangan kanan Naruto keluar dari saku celananya untuk ia gunakan mengambil gambar Titan yang tersandar kaku di permukaan tebing itu dengan kamera yang menggantung di bawah dadanya.

"Banyak hal menarik, dan terlalu banyak, hingga melebihi batas hal yang menyedihkan."

Dua jari tangan kanan Naruto memutar-mutar bidikan lensa kamera. "Aku menyukai Erwin, dia sungguh luar biasa dengan seluruh kemampuannya. Tapi …"

Setelah menemukan _zoom_ yang tepat dari bidikannya, Naruto langsung memotret Titan itu.

"… sayang sekali waktunya tidak cukup panjang."

Setelah memotret, Naruto menjuntaikan tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk berkutat dengan kamera.

"Padahal aku ingin sekali melihat bagaimana langkahnya setelah mengetahui tentang Marley dan berbagai benua lain."

"Sebenarnya, jika saja aku mau menemuinya dan berbicara sedikit dengannya, aku yakin dia dapat mengubah takdirnya sendiri. Benar-benar pria yang menakjubkan, bukan?"

Naruto memandang sayu ke arah Titan yang tersandar itu. "Entah kenapa, meski aku mampu, aku tidak memiliki keinginan untuk mengubah sejarah dunia kalian."

"Tapi aku ingin memastikan ini,"

Pandangan Naruto berubah tajam kepada Titan itu. "Bagaimana rasanya daging istrimu sendiri?"

Setelah melayangkan pertanyaan itu, selama beberapa saat Naruto hanya melihat gerakan-gerakan gelisah Titan itu yang mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya sebagai jawaban.

"Begitu, terlalu menyedihkan untuk bisa kau katakan ya?"

Naruto kemudian berjalan ke sisi Titan itu, setelah itu ia mendudukkan dirinya di permukaan tanah dan menyandarkan punggungnya di tebing tanah yang sama dengan Titan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa sekuat kalian. Bahkan aku takut untuk membayangkan diriku tidaklah seperti ini, dan berada di antara kalian."

Naruto menekukkan kaki kanannya, dan tangan kanannya ia sanggah di atas lutut kaki kanannya itu. Kepalanya menunduk.

"Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan ini, menakutkan sekali." Lirih Naruto.

"Tolong beritahu aku … apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"**B-bunuh … akk-u.**"

Naruto tersentak. Tubuhnya gemetar tak tahu kenapa, diikuti matanya yang terbelalak lebar. Dengan pelan-pelan ia menegakkan kepalanya, kemudian menoleh ke arah Titan itu di sebelahnya.

"K-kau …"

Meski tertatih-tatih ia coba sekuat mungkin untuk menegakkan tubuhnya. Setelah berdiri kaku, Naruto melihat Titan itu menoleh padanya dengan patah-patah. Dan ia tambah tersentak.

Kedua mata Naruto bergetar ketika berpandang-pandangan dengan Titan itu. Setelah beberapa saat, tubuhnya mulai melemas.

"Begitu, ya …"

Naruto memandang sayu kepada Titan itu. "Terimakasih."

Dengan lirih dan tersenyum lemah, Naruto berterima kasih kepada sosok yang telah memberikan suatu alasan untuk dirinya itu.

"Kuharap, kau akan bertemu lagi dengan istrimu."

Naruto berjalan mendekati Titan itu, kemudian menaiki tubuhnya. Matanya memandang sayu ke arah Titan yang juga memandangnya, tepat sangat dekat di hadapannya.

"Selamat tinggal." Lirih Naruto.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto menebas leher Titan itu dengan tangan kanan kosongnya. Kepala Titan itu terlepas, kemudian menyemburkan darah dengan deras. Tubuh Naruto tidak lepas dari bermandikan darah yang keluar dari leher putus Titan itu.

Kepala dari Titan itu yang terputus menggelinding di sisi tubuh besarnya. Kedua matanya terpejam entah kenapa.

Setelah darah berhenti menyembur dari leher putus Titan itu, Naruto melompat turun dari atas tubuh Titan itu. Ia menghiraukan dirinya yang hampir penuh bersimbah darah.

Naruto menatap nanar Titan yang telah kehilangan kepalanya itu.

"Satu langkah lagi …"

Ia kemudian berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Titan di sana. Di depannya dengan tiba-tiba muncul barier tipis.

"… setelah itu cukup."

Naruto pun menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam barier itu, setelah tenggelam, barier itu memudar dan pelan-pelan menghilang tak berbekas.


	4. Arc SNK (4)

**_._**

**_._**

Selatan dinding Rose.

Connie berdiri kaku dengan kedua tangannya yang memangku balok kayu, memandang kepada Titan kecil kurus yang terlentang kaku tak bergerak, menimpa salah rumah di desa tempatnya berada.

Matanya terbelalak lebar, bulir-bulir puih menggantung di kedua sisi pelipisnya. Tubuhnya masih belum mampu ia kendalikan dari beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Connie!"

Reiner berlari mendekat dari arah belakang Connie, diikuti Bertholdt di belakangnya.

"Apa ada yang selamat?"

"Tak ada …"

Suara lirih Connie menjawab pertanyaan dari Reiner. Kemudian ia mulai menangis, teringat akan keluarganya yang ia kira tak selamat.

"Sama sekali tak ada."

Bulir-bulir air mata dengan deras mengalir dari masing-masing ujung mata Connie.

"Sudah berakhir …"

Kedua bilah bibir Connie bergetar karena kesedihannya.

"Kampung halamanku … sudah berakhir."

Reiner tersentak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Connie. Ia pun berjalan ke sisi Connie, kemudian pundak kiri rekannya itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hei! Ada yang aneh di sini!"

Seorang pria dari Survey Corps tiba-tiba berseru sembari mendekatkan langkahnya ke arah Connie dan Reiner, serta Bertholdt. Ia juga diikuti oleh salah seorang wanita dari korps yang sama.

"Apa kalian melihat ada mayat?"

Pria dari Survey Corps itu yang adalah Gelger, bertanya kepada tiga orang yang berada di hadapannya.

Connie hanya menggeleng lemah, dan Reiner hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Berthodlt mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Saya belum melihatnya." Jawab Bertholdt

"Apa hal ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Gelger lagi.

Kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar tempatnya berada.

"Titan datang dan tak ada tetesan darah sedikitpun."

"Semuanya pasti sudah lari, 'kan?"

Seorang wanita yang anggota Survey Corps itu menyahut. Ia maju beberapa langkah dari sisi Gelger.

"Tidak ada yang dimakan. Baik keluargamu, ataupun penduduk yang lain."

Wanita itu kemudian tersenyum menenangkan kepada Connie, sontak hal itu membuat Connie mendongak dan memandang getir ke arah wanita itu.

"Begitu …, pasti begitu, ya?"

Ada doa yang diharapkan menjadi kenyataan dari balik suara Connie yang dikeluarkannya.

Beberapa saat wanita itu terdiam dalam pandangan yang menerka-nerka kepada Connie yang menyondong kepadanya, sebelum kemudian ia kembali tersenyum.

"Habisnya jika para penduduk dimakan oleh Titan, tak mungkin tidak meninggalkan sedikitpun tetesan darah."

Gelger yang berada di belakangnya hanya memandang mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti.

'_Masih ada hal lainnya yang tak mungkin terjadi._'

Gelger mengalihkan matanya ke arah permukaan tanah, dan dilihatnya dengan teliti.

'_Kalau penduduk memang sudah melarikan diri,_'

Kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat beberapa rumah disekitarnya yang telah hancur.

'_Apakah mungkin Titan merusak rumah yang tak ada penghuninya._'

'_Dan yang lebih mengherankan lagi adalah … kandang kuda itu._'

Gelger teringat akan kandang kuda yang dilihatnya tadi masih berisi banyak kuda, sebelum ia ke sini.

'_Kalau mereka melarikan diri tanpa kuda, kemungkinan selamatnya sangatlah kecil._'

Ia kemudian memandang kepada beberapa orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kalian semua sudah dapat obor, 'kan?"

Mereka yang ditanya hanya memandang ke arahnya, meski begitu ia telah melihat di tangan mereka masing-masing tangan mereka memegang sebalok kayu berupa obor.

"Ayo bergerak!"

"Baik!"

Kemudian Gelger mulai berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, diikuti oleh rekannya serta Reiner dan Bertholdt menuju kuda-kuda mereka. Sedangkan Connie masih berdiam diri di sana.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Connie menegakkan kepalanya, dan menyusul rekan-rekannya tadi yang sudah mendahuluinya. Meninggalkan Titan yang masih terbaring kaku di atas rumah tadi.

"Sela … mat … datang …"

Connie yang baru saja menaiki kudanya dikejutkan dengan suara yang terdengar oleh telinganya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke belakang, untuk melihat Titan yang ia lihat tadi.

Kedua mata Connie terbelalak lebar melihat Titan itu yang seperti memandang ke arahnya.

"Barusan …"

Kemudian ia merasakan pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang, yang ketika ia lihat orang itu adalah Reiner.

"Hei Connie, cepatlah!"

"Kita bisa tertinggal dari Gelger dan yang lainnya."

Connie tersentak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Reiner kepadanya.

"Reiner, apa kau mendengarnya tadi?"

Reiner melepas tangannya dari bahu Connie, kemudian menggerakkan kudanya untuk sejajar dengan kuda Connie.

"Aku tidak mendengar apapun."

"Berhentilah mengoceh, dan fokuslah pada misi!"

"Tapi, kurasa Titan itu …"

Connie memandang ke arah Reiner dengan mata yang terbelalak.

"… memang mustahil, tapi … sepertinya … ibu—"

"Connie!"

Reiner berujar cukup keras memotong ucapan dari Connie.

"Apa kau belum mengerti situasi kita saat ini?"

Kelopak mata Reiner tercengkram erat, dan kepalanya tertunduk.

"Misi yang kita emban sekarang akan mempertaruhkan nyawa ratusan orang."

Ia kemudian membuka matanya untuk memandang ke arah Connie.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir keluargamu pasti telah menyelamatkan diri, 'kan?"

"Kalau kau memang seorang prajurit, utamakan misimu!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Reiner langsung memacu kudanya meninggalkan Connie.

Connie yang masih belum beranjak, mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Reiner kepadanya untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian ia tersadar.

"Itu benar."

Ia mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada tali pacuan kudanya. Setelah itu, tali itu ia pecutkan dan membuat kuda itu mulai berlari menyusul Reiner. Meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

7 jam setelah Titan muncul.

Tim yang dipimpin oleh Nanaba sedang memacu kuda mereka di pinggiran Hutan.

"Karena kita sudah dekat dengan tembok, tempat ini sudah tidak ada lagi manusia." Ujar pria yang sedang memacu kuda di sisi Nanaba.

Nanaba menengakkan tubuhnya di atas kuda yang masih setia berlari.

"Benar, tak memerlukan waktu lama, ya."

Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah rekannya tadi yang berbicara kepadanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita ke selatan."

"Untuk apa ke sana? Di selatan harusnya sudah tidak ada di desa."

Ymir yang berada di barisan belakang, menyahut perkataan Nanaba.

Nanaba menoleh ke belakang, melihat Ymir di belakangnya itu.

"Kita harus mencari lokasi tembok yang dihancurkan. Kita akan menelusurinya dari barat."

"Aku dan Christa tidak memakai peralatan tempur. Di selatan bisa saja ada Titan, kami bisa saja jadi sasaran empuk mereka." Ujar Ymir.

Ia kemudian memandang tegas kepada Nanaba yang berada di depannya.

"Izinkan kami mundur."

"Ymir …"

Christa sontak menyahut ketika mendengar Ymir mengatakan itu.

"Tidak bisa! Kita masih memerlukan seorang penyampai laporan nanti."

Nanaba langsung menolak permintaan dari Ymir. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan.

"Aku mengertia perasaanmu, tapi jika kau sudah bergabung dengan pasukan, harusnya kau sudah siap."

Ymir ketika mendengar itu hanya membuat ekspresinya menjadi datar.

kemudian kelompok mereka keluar dari jalanan hutan, dan sampai ke tanah gundul yang di sebelahnya terdapat danau kecil.

Christa yang memacu kudanya di sebelah Ymir, memandang tegas kepada rekannya itu.

"Aku akan tetap berada di garis depan."

Ymir menoleh ke arah Christa dengan pandangan datar.

"Karena aku sendirilah yang memilih masuk ke dalam pasukan pengintai." Lanjut Christa.

"Tapi … kalau kau tidak begitu, 'kan? Waktu itu, kau memilih pasukan pengintai karena ak—"

"Kau pikir aku melakukannya demi dirimu!"

Ymir dengan tiba-tiba langsung memotong ucapan Christa.

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih di sini? Kau juga selalu membujukku untuk bergabung dengan pasukan kepolisian. Kau bahkan menyerahka pilihanmu padaku."

"Kemampuanku saja tidak pantas untuk dimasukan ke dalam 10 besar. Meski bertanya kepada siapapun juga, pasti semuanya akan bilang kaulah yang pantas masuk 10 besar itu."

Sorot mata Christa menyuram dari atas kudanya yang tetap terpacu.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bisa masuk ke dalam 10 besar, tapi …"

Christa menoleh lagi ke arah Ymir.

"… kenapa kau sampai berbuat sejauh ini untukku?"

Sedangkan Ymir yang ditanyai, tidak memandang ke arah Christa dan hanya diam saja. Membuat Christa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apakah ada hubungannya dengan …"

"… dengan keluargaku?"

"Ya, ada." Jawab Ymir.

Christa terkejut ketika mendengarnya.

"Christa …"

"Tak perlu dipikirkan. Semua ini kulakukan demi diriku sendiri, kok."

"Begitu."

Suara Christa yang terdengar berbeda dari sebelumnya, menarik perhatian Ymir. Ia pun memandang ke arah Christa.

"Syukurlah."

Dengan lembut, Christa mengatakan itu sembari wajahnya yang memoles senyum lepas.

* * *

12 jam setelah Titan muncul.

"Sepertinya kastil ini sudah hancur, tapi kita bisa bermalam di sini untuk istirahat."

Gelger berujar seperti itu setelah timnya dan tim Nanaba sampai di kawasan kastil bobrok yang mereka temukan tadi.

"Benar, syukurlah malam ini bulan purnama." Timpal Nanaba sembari turun dari atas kudanya.

**.**

Di dalam bangunan kastil, kelompok Survey Corps yang dipimpin oleh Gelger dan Nananba sedang tertidur beristirahat. Ada yang tertidur hanya beralaskan lantai, dan sebagian tertidur dalam posisi duduk; di atas kotak kayu, maupun di atas lantai.

Namun, di antara mereka semua yang tertidur, Reiner dan Ymir masih terjaga. Ymir terduduk meringkuk dan sedang memegang sebuah lilin yang menyala, sedangkan Reiner berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ymir."

Reiner menoleh ke arah Ymir dengan tatapan gentar. Di sudut pelipisnya tampak menggantung sebulir keringat.

"Kau …"

Ymir dengan perlahan menegakkan kepalanya sedikit, dan menoleh ke arah Reiner dengan tatapan tajam.

"Semuanya, bangun!"

Seorang wanita dari Survey Corps yang menemani Gelger tadi berteriak dari atas anak tangga. Wajahnya menyiratkan penuh kegelisahan.

Sontak mendengar teriakan dari wanita itu, semua yang tertidur di bawahnya terbangun dalam keadaan terkejut. Mereka serentak mendongak, melihat wanita itu yang berada di atas mereka.

"Naiklah ke atas!" seru wanita itu lagi.

Sontak mereka yang mendengar itu, berduyun-duyun dalam keadaan setengah sadar menuju tangga. Mereka berlari cepat untuk melewati satu demi satu anak tangga, menuju atap kastil.

Nanaba berdiri di dampingi oleh Gelger dan satu orang dari Survey Corps, memandang dengan terkejut ke arah depan. Di dekatnya, juga ada kawanan Connie yang dalam keadaan sadar yang sama.

Mereka sama-sama terkejut, dan tak mengerti satu sama lain. Bagaimana bisa ada Titan-Titan yang bergerak menaiki kastil yang mereka tempati, padahal ini malam hari.

"Karena gelap aku tak bisa melihat, namun setelah bulan muncul …"

Gelger yang sebelumnya berjaga di bagian atas kastil, ia merespon dengan suara yang gentar setelah matanya melihat sekumpulan Titan di bawah mereka.

"Kenapa?!"

"Kenapa mereka masih bisa bergerak?!"

"Padahal belum lama matahari terbenam!"

Dengan gelisah, Gelger menyuarakan protes-protesnya terhadap hal yang sedang menimpa mereka saat ini.

Sedangkan yang lain, diam tak menanggapi Gelger. Mereka hanya melihat ke sekeliling mereka yang dipenuhi oleh Titan dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ujar Connie.

"Hei! Lihat itu!"

Reiner, Bertholdt, Christa serta Ymir yang berbaris di belakang Connie, sama-sama membawa direksi mereka ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Connie.

"Besar sekali! Makhluk apa itu? Titan?"

Pada jarak beberapa meter dari kawasan kastil, tampak berjalan pelan seekor Titan berbulu, yang terlihat menyerupai orangutan.

"Tidak, dia malah lebih terlihat seperti … binatang buas!"

Connie menoleh ke arah belakang, ketika melihat ke arah Reiner dan Bertholdt, ia terheran. Reiner dan Bertholdt menunjukkan reaksi yang sama; sama-sama gelisah dan ketakutan.

Connie menoleh lagi ke arah Titan berbulu tadi. "Dia menuju tembok!"

Dari sisi menara kastil yang mereka tempati, berlari seekor Titan dan langsung menabrakkan dirinya ke kastil itu. Dan itu membuat menaranya terguncang.

Mereka yang berada di atas menara itu seketika panik, ketika merasakan guncangan yang terjadi. Seekor Titan lagi menabrak-nabrakkan wajahnya ke pintu kastil itu, membuat mereka semakin panik.

Gelger menjulurkan kepala ke bawah, melihat sekumpulan Titan itu sudah mulai merambab ke kastil yang ditempatinya.

"Hei, tunggu!"

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu!"

Dalam jumlah yang tak mau ia hitung, Gelger memprotes keras apa yang dilakukan oleh para Titan itu.

"Kenapa kalian mau masuk?!"

Gelger mengatup rahangnya dengan keras. "Yang benar saja. Jangan bercanda, dong!"

Ia kemudian naik ke ujung pembatas atap kastil, sembari mengeluarkan pisau bajanya dari kotak di masing-masing pinggangnya.

"Padahal tadi aku hampir saja meminum sake itu!"

"Ini semua gara-gara kalian!"

Nanaba berlari mendekati Gelger, diikuti anggota Survey Corps yang lain.

"Pemula, sebaiknya kalian mundur."

Nanaba menoleh ke arah rombongan Reiner di belakangnya, sembari mengeluarkan pisau bajanya.

"Mulai dari sini, giliran pengguna alat manuver 3D yang beraksi."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Nanaba melompat dari atas menara, dan diikuti oleh anggota Survey Corps yang lain.

"Ayo!"

**.**

Sedangkan di atas permukaan dindng Rose, Titan berbulu tadi baru saja sampai di sana. Titan itu berjongkok sembari memperhatikan kastil tadi yang diserang oleh sekumpulan Titan.

"Menikmati pemandangan ini?"

Titan itu terkejut mendengar suara itu. Ia pun menoleh ke sebelahnya, dan mendapati Naruto berdiri tepat di sebelahnya dan memandang datar kepadanya.

"Santai saja, aku tidak akan menganggumu."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto menyibukkan tangannya untuk berkutat dengan kamera TLR-nya, untuk mengambil gambar kastil yang dibombardir oleh awak Titan di sana.

Titan itu memandang terkejut orang yang ia temui beberapa jam lalu, kembali muncul dengan tiba-tiba di sebelahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin ikut menonton dari sini." Ujar Naruto sembari masih sibuk berkutat dengan kameranya.

"**Sebenarnya … siapa kau ini?**"

Titan itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya untuk bertanya, setelah merilekskan dirinya sedikit, merasa bahwa Naruto tidak mengancamnya.

Naruto yang baru saja selesai mengambil gambar, berjalan sedikit ke depan untuk duduk di pinggiran permukaan dinding Rose.

"Aku tidak mau memberitahu namaku padamu."

Dengan cuek Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari Titan itu, sembari memperhatikan keadaan yang ada di kastil sana.

"Tapi aku tahu dirimu …"

Kemudian Naruto menoleh ke arah Titan itu.

"… Zeke Yeager. Pewaris Beast Titan saat ini, bukan?"

Sontak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, Titan itu yang adalah Zeke, terkejut bukan main. Tubuh Titannya itu bahkan sampai terdorong mundur oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tahu semua tentang kalian. Dan jangan khawatir, tak akan ada yang aku usik, kok."

Mengabaikan keterkejutan yang dialami oleh Zeke, pandangan Naruto kembali beralih ke arah kastil di sana. Dan ia tersenyum.

"Aku sudah mengetahui seluruh akhirnya. Dan itu, sungguh tak terduga."

Baru saja Naruto selesai mengatakan itu, dari sebelahnya muncul barier tipis abstrak berwarna abu-abu. Tapi saat itu, Naruto tak menyadari hal itu.

"_Mitsuketa!_"

Naruto terkejut mendengar suara itu, suara yang amat sangat ia kenal. Ia pun dengan gerakan patah-patah menoleh ke sebelahnya.

Di sebelah Naruto berdiri seorang gadis dengan tubuh lebih kecil darinya. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun one-piece putih panjang hingga di bawah betis kakinya.

Gaun yang dikenakan oleh gadis itu, dihiasi kain berwarna ungu yang mengelilingi pinggangnya yang di ujungnya menyerupai bunga mawar. Serta bagian yang melingkari lehernya berwarna ungu, dan bagian lengannya yang tidak menutupi bahu.

Gadis itu menggunakan bando yang dihiasi bunga mawar berwarna biru gelap di kepala abu-abu terangnya. Kaki-kakinya disarungi sepatu slip-on berwarna ungu, yang ikatannya mengitar di atas mata kakinya berhias bunga mawar berwarna senanda.

Gadis itu juga mengenakan sarung tangan berwarna ungu yang panjangnya hingga sikunya, dengan hiasan yang mengitari pergelangan tangannya.

Naruto memandang horor gadis yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya itu. keringat mengucur deras dari tepi pelipis kirinya.

Dari balik bola mata orennya, gadis itu memandang bahagia kepada Naruto. Senyumnya bertambah lebar, kemudian ia melompat menghambur ke arah Naruto.

"Naru …"

Dan sontak hal itu membuat Naruto semakin terlonjak. Ia berniat menghindar, namun tubuhnya terlebih dahulu di dekap erat oleh gadis itu. Membuatnya sesak.


	5. Arc Apocrypha (1)

**.**

**.**

Shirou Kotomine membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan, memperlihatkan kedua iris coklat kehitaman miliknya yang menyorot sayu. Saat pandangannya mulai agak jelas, ia melihat wajah _servant_-nya yang tersenyum cerah kepadanya.

"Kau sudah bangun, master?" sapa Semiramis khas, _servant_ Shirou.

"Kenapa aku ada di pangkuanmu?" tanya Shirou heran.

Semiramis tersenyum, "Karena aku adalah assassin," jawabnya ambigu.

Shirou mendudukkan dirinya mendengar jawaban _servant_-nya, "Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?" tanyanya agak gusar.

Semiramis mendelik ke arah Shirou, "Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini," timpalnya cepat.

Semiramis cemberut mendengar master-nya mengatakan hal barusan, kemudian ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan tubuh seraya membuang muka dari Shirou.

"Padahal jarang sekali aku melakukan hal-hal berbau _servant_, kenapa kau tak suka?" tanya Semiramis judes.

Shirou menoleh ke arah Semiramis setelah merapikan kancing atas baju hitam yang ia kenakan, ia tersenyum gugup kepada _servant_-nya yang terlihat merengut-rengut di sebelahnya.

"Soalnya ini cukup memalukan." Ujar Shirou luwes.

"Yah, tapi …" Shirou berdiri dari kursi batu yang ia duduki bersama Semiramis, kemudian menunduk untuk memandang _servant_-nya itu. "… terimakasih." Lanjutnya sembari tersenyum lembut.

Semiramis memandang Shirou masih dengan delikan sebal selama beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya ia pun menunduk dan tersenyum maklum.

"Tidak masalah."

Semiramis kemudian kembali memandang ke arah Shirou, "Lagi pula, sudah saatnya kita berangkat." Terang wanita itu.

Shirou mengangguk mendengarnya. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke hadapan Semiramis, berniat menawarkan bantuan untuk wanita berdiri. "Ya, ayo berangkat."

* * *

_**Yggdmillennia residence**_

Di dalam sebuah ruangan dengan furnitur-furnitur mewah, terdapat dua orang pria dewasa yang menggunakan pakaian-pakaian glamor.

Pria pucat dengan rambut panjang berwarna pirang pucat pula dengan gradasi hijau, duduk angkuh di sofa mewah dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang segelas _wine_.

"Reruntuhan kuno yang dibongkar serta … sejumlah barang peninggalan telah dibawa memasuki daerah ini," ujar yang seorang pria lagi, yang berdiri di sebelah pria yang duduk di sana.

"Ulah pasukan fraksi merah, ya?" tanya Vlad. Pria yang duduk di atas sofa sekaligus _servant_ dari pria yang berbicara dengannya.

Darnic, master dari Vlad kemudian meletakkan beberapa lembar berkas yang ia pegang ke meja di hadapan _servant_-nya itu.

"Kemungkinan begitu," jawab Darnic mengenai pertanyaan Vlad barusan. "Sepertinya akan dijadikan bahan penciptaan Caster." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Vlad menatap _wine_ yang ia pegang setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Darnic, "Mereka bergerak lebih cepat dari pada prediksi kita," timpalnya. "Kemungkinan besar mereka menyerang kita …"

Seringai kaku memoles di wajah Vlad, "… malam ini." Lanjutnya impresif.

Darnic pun tampak sedikit tersentak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Vlad.

"Seperti itulah medan pertempuran, Darnic." Ucap Vlad lagi menyadari keterkejutan master-nya.

"Baik," Darnic membungkuk sedikit dengan tangan kanannya yang menempel di dadanya. "Segera saya siapkan pasukan untuk malam nanti, yang mulia." Tuturnya dengan hormat.

Setelah itu Darnic pun beralih dari sana, meninggalkan Vlad yang memandang dunia luar lewat kaca jendela dengan seringai tipis menghias wajah tirusnya yang pucat.

* * *

_**Babylonian castle**_

Di dalam ruangan yang bergaya kuno megalitik, didominasi batu-batu keras yang membangun ruangan itu berwarna legam, berkumpul beberapa orang dengan corak yang berbeda-beda.

Kemudian pintu besar yang menutupi ruangan itu dari luar terbuka, dan muncul seorang pria mengenakan zirah arkais memasuki ruangan itu.

Karna, orang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu kemudian berjalan melewati pria berambut hijau mencuat yang sedang berbaring dengan satu tangan yang memapah kepalanya, setelah itu melewati seorang wanita yang sedang berdiri bersedekap dengan kedua mata yang tertutup.

Karna kemudian menghentikan langkahnya di depan tangga granit, yang menuju singgasana yang sedang diduduki oleh Semiramis, dan di sebelahnya ada Shirou sedang berdiri santun.

"Lancer, maaf telah memanggilmu." Sambut Shirou kepada Karna dengan senyum lugu.

"Tidak masalah. Sudah waktunya, ya?" jawab Karna sekaligus bertanya.

"Ya, sebentar lagi kita akan lengkap. Akan ku jelaskan lebih detail lagi—"

"Anda begitu hitam bagaikan neraka!"

Perkataan Shirou disambar oleh seorang pria flamboyan yang tiba-tiba masuk bergabung ke dalam ruangan itu, membuat semua orang yang berada di sana menoleh ke arah pria itu.

"Indah sekali, membuat saya terpukau! Sampai-sampai menyilaukan!" tutur pria berambut coklat yang baru saja memotong omongan Shirou. Ia berjalan dengan menutup kedua matanya dan tangan yang membentang.

William—nama pria berambut coklat itu—kemudian menundukkan tubuhnya setelah berhenti tak jauh di belakang Karna dengan tangan kanan yang menyemat di dadanya.

"Boleh ku anggap kata-kata itu ditujukan untukku?" tanggap Semiramis dari singgasananya mengenai kedatangan William yang penuh motif itu.

William menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian mendongak untuk memandang Semiramis. "Tentu saja, memangnya untuk siapa lagi … kalau bukan anda, baginda ratu Assyria." Ujarnya penuh keyakinan.

"Caster, kau jangan sampai lupa, kita tengah dalam perang Cawan Suci." Ucap Semiramis lugas. Mengabaikan beberapa pujian William tadi untuknya.

"Tentu saja, yang mulia." Jawab William. Kemudian ia menangkup kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Karena anggota kita sudah lengkap …"

"… itu berarti, saatnya menjalankan rencana besar, 'kan?" lanjut pria flamboyan itu.

Semua perhatian beralih kepada William setelah ia mengatakan itu.

"Para pahlawan akan menguji diri mereka, dan mulai saling membunuh dengan sadis, bukankah begitu? Saya sebagai Caster, akan membimbing dengan sepenuh hati." Tutur William mengias, kemudian membungkuk sekali lagi.

"Kau ini, kau sendiri tidak ikut perang?" tanya Semiramis seraya menggerakkan kepalanya untuk berpangku pada tangannya.

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab William lantang. Ia kemudian menunjukkan ekspresi memelas, "Terus terang, saya sangat lemah dalam pertarungan dan ilmu sihir … karena Tuhan itu Maha Adil. Setiap orang diberikan kelebihan dan kekurangannya masing-masing!" Kilahnya penuh alasan.

Semiramis memandang datar kepada William. "Jadi, apa yang kau miliki?"

William tersenyum penuh percaya diri mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Aku bisa menulis jalan kehidupan orang lain, dan menjadikannya kekuatan menurut imajinasiku sendiri!"

"Benarkah?!"

Kontan semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu, kecuali Shirou terkejut, dan serentak menoleh ke arah suara asing itu berasal.

Dari sudut ruangan yang remang di belakang Achilles—pria berambut hijau yang berbaring di lantai—berjalan keluar dari bayang-bayang hitam di sana seorang pria jangkung berambut pirang, yang mengenakan celana hitam panjang dan kemeja putih polos. Terlihat ada sebuah kamera TLR yang menggantung dari lehernya.

Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di belakang Achilles yang masih berbaring dan mendongak menatapnya kaget. Ia memandang minat ke arah William yang balas menatapnya terbelalak.

"Apa kedatanganku juga sudah tertulis dari kemampuanmu?"

Tak ada jawaban. William beserta yang lain hanya diam membatu, terkejut dengan kedatangan pria asing itu.

"Siapa kau?" Semiramis yang pertama kali sadar, langsung bertanya kepada pria itu dengan nada dingin.

Pria pirang itu menoleh ke arah Semiramis, kemudian tersenyum kecil. Setelah beberapa saat hanya memandang wajah dingin Semiramis yang menatapnya, ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Shirou yang masih berdiri di sebelah Semiramis yang juga menatapnya dengan seulas senyum lugu.

Shirou yang ditatap oleh Pria asing itu, dan seakan mengerti maksud dari tatapan itu kemudian beralih memandang _servant-servant_ fraksi merah yang berada di sana.

"Semuanya, perkenalkan … Uzumaki Naruto, orang asing yang kebetulan lewat," ujar Shirou agak lantang, kemudian menyodorkan tangan kirinya ke arah Naruto di bawah sana. "Keganjilan yang akan menjadi tokoh figur dalam peperangan kita."

* * *

Bulan purnama terulas jelas di permukaan wajah langit tanpa ornamen-ornamen yang biasa bertengger di kaki langit dapat menutupinya. Sinar-sinarnya terulur gamblang, menerobos hutan bentala yang ada di bawahnya.

Hutan itu direnggangkan oleh jalan setapak, yang saat ini jalan itu diterpa sebagiannya oleh sinar rembulan dari atas sana.

Kemudian dari ruang gelap yang tak dibilas oleh sinar bulan, berjalan keluar seorang gadis. Gadis itu adalah Kashima Tōko.

Tōko menghentikan langkahnya di sepetak tanah yang mendapat jelas cahaya dari penggawa malam di wajah langit sana. Ia kemudian mendongak memandang bulan purnama yang seperti mengawasinya.

Tōko tersenyum manis. "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu bersenang-senang sendirian di dunia ini, …"

"… Naru."

**.**

**.**

_**Yah … saya akhirnya dapat kembali melanjutkan fiksi abal-abal ini, cukup menyenangkan rasanya. **_

_**Setelah empat chapter lalu Naruto yang berperan sebagai gaijin di universe SNK, sekarang dia kembali menjelajah di Apocrypha, dan tentunya kali ini ditemani si stalker, Tōko..**_

_**Saya mengingat beberapa review kemarin untuk fiksi ini, ada yang menebak secara keliru dan cukup banyak yang menebak dengan benar. Hahaha… sepertinya deskripsi saya di akhir chapter sebelum ini terlalu terbuka ya…**_

_**Baiklah, sampai di sini, dan sampai jumpa lagi jika masih ada kesempatan,**_

**[schwarzhaarige, out]**


End file.
